


In Greek and Kryptonian

by MystBlBk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk
Summary: “The Greeks and Romans, every region worldwide actually, has their religions based on the seasons. It makes sense; seasons are the first thing humans adapted to when they first began. Well, the ancient ancestors of the Greeks, had most of the stories correct. There are many Gods, and there are even more sub Gods and demigods. Most of the things you know about Greek mythology is correct. Now, you should know that without sacrifices, prayers and overall respect towards a god, they lose the power they have over their respective rule."In an effort to escape the clutches of the Luthor name, Lena Luthor trades one life for another.Note: Chapters up to Chapter 8 have been rewritten, edited, or had pieces added to them, as of 21/01/2019.





	1. Dive

Lost and alone, heart filled with pain and barren of any emotion other than despair and uncontrollable anger. Something deep inside me flickered of familiarity; as if this was not the only loss my heart has suffered during my existence. I knew that could not be the case. In all my fourteen years I couldn’t recall any other time I felt so helpless. I closed my eyes and imagined how my life was before it changed so quickly and could only come up with foggy memories. I furrowed my eyebrows then opened my eyes slowly, staring once again at the building across from me.

“What the hell are you doing kid?” a gruff voice shouted, effectively awakening me from my thoughts.

I ignored the man for now and pulled my iPod out. The brightness only hurt my eyes for a second. I looked for a playlist and looked at the names of all the people that helped keep me sane for such a long time. Each artist and song held a memory dear to my heart; I had played each one on the trek up the winding stairs. Settling on one I pressed play and set the music as high as possible while placing one earbud in an ear. Hearing no immediate response, the man began to panic.

“Kid get over here, you’re going to’ fall and—” he paused before speaking in a quick manner, fear in his voice, “—look, kid, I don’t know what you went through but killing yourself won’t help anyone. Your parents must be worried where you are.”

I laughed bitterly putting an earbud in before pressing play on the small screen, “They won’t even know I’m gone until they get called by the police.”

“Kid, just come here and we’ll talk then I’ll help you get home, alright? Just come here.” His voiced sound petrified, urgent, concerned. He sounded what a parent _should_ sound like.

I turned to my right, standing in front of the double doors to the stairs stood a tall handsome young man. He was tall, six feet and broad-shouldered with emerald green eyes shining brightly against his pale skin. He looked like my brother with his piercing gaze and shaggy hair. Through the darkness, I could make out his uniform, blue work pants and a gray button-down shirt with yellow work boot on his feet. In his hands, he carried a toolbox and a white box, the filter for one of the machines I assumed. A clone of my best friend turned enemy standing before me as I met my demise, how pathetic.

I smiled at him, “Plato once said that only the dead see the end of the war, its true if you think about it.”

The man’s eyebrows furrowed, “What?”

I smiled at him again then turned back to the building across from my perch.  
The soft wind blew the hair out of my face; I cannot wait to feel it full force. Putting the second earbud in, I smiled in relief. 

“I was nice meeting you; I hope I don’t cause too much distress to you after I’m gone.”

“WAIT, DON’T—“

Then I pushed off the ledge. I spread my arms like a bird and kept my eyes open as the busy streets of the city became closer. My glasses started to become fogged up as I quickly approached the pavement and the crescendo of the music pulsed louder as if knowing the end was near. With a sickly bang, I hit the pavement and immediately after, a large truck dragged my broken body for a short distance. The vehicle came to a stop and a rush of noise erupted before becoming silent in an instant. For one long second, I was enveloped by the loudest silence I have ever heard, and then a deep and strong voice startled me.

 _“My child, you have to find her,”_ the voice held a passive tone yet at the same time held urgency, _“Once you find her you will find them all—protect them all. They have no strength yet, so be cautious until they gain their powers back. Keep your heads down then protect the humans. The Titans have escaped and wish for blood, tread lightly.”_

The spell was then broken, the wailing of sirens and rush of voices making it impossible to think. I felt nothing, instead of the feeling of pain in every cell of my body I felt at peace, more comfortable in my skin than any other point of my short life. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but dark lingering storm clouds above me before a sensation of falling pulled me into the waiting darkness.

I could now see the end of the war.

_______________________________________________________________

In the small state of New York, there lay many small towns and cities among the multiple regions. Over time, they have been called home to many generations of families during their existence. In one large city, Metropolis, a girl, not a day older than eighteen, sits in her family's living room upon a worn brown couch. She has dark brown hair and clear hazel eyes that would strike anyone with their depths. Her tan skin is smooth and dusted with an odd freckle. She was tall and lanky, a few years away from gaining curves like her mother. Her heart-shaped face gave the impression of childhood innocence, but the emotions pouring out from her eyes showed a complete opposite, they were the eyes of a young woman ready to start the next journey of her life. She was alone in the large white house; her mother and her father were on a date night like every other Friday since she was old enough to take care of herslef.

Surrounding her spot on the worn sofa was an impressive number of envelopes and invitations, each decorated with a large feral cat and the time and date of the girl’s graduation. Laying on the spot to her right was the golden graduation robe she received the day before. Every so often, the girl would stop in the process of naming and sorting the invitations to look fondly at the package. During those moments, she would remember her time at the school, her educational efforts but most of all, her friends. She, just like any other graduate, hoped that they would stay in contact even though her heart told her not to hold out for it.

She had a great number of friends, all wonderful and special to her in different ways. Among those were the closest, her collection of friends that made her feel safe no matter what happened in her life.

Two boys, James Olson, and Jack Spheer, they treated her like a younger sister even if they were the same age as her. Lucy Lane, her first friend in high school, had moved away with her military family but stayed in close contact with her during her last three years. She could never forget how fiercely loyal the girl was to her, nor could she forget her friend’s sweet older sister, Louis. The last boy, Brian Jones, was a hurricane and yet like a calm storm; he was sweet and kind, the type any girl would fall for, especially with his bad boy exterior. He held her heart and up until now they had been dancing around their feelings, she hoped he would confront her before the school year ended. 

Finally, there was her oddest friendship with the youngest of the bunch, fourteen-year-old Lena Luthor. The last girl was a mysterious box of emotions half the time and the other, a complete emotionless shell of a girl. It took her a full year and a half to see underneath her passive exterior. It did not help that the girl had an overbearing family that demanded perfection, the exact reason as to why she was transferred to Trinity School in Metropolis instead of a private school overseas. Just like Lucy, the young woman left due to her family situation, but unlike her, she had not contacted her ever since her departure before Winter break began. That was over four months ago.

An hour passed before she heard a car pull up outside. From her position by the large bay window, she could see it was her mother’s car. The girl waited as two sets of footsteps walked up to the door before the jingling of keys opened the door.

“We’re home, honey! Are you done yet or do I need to force Patricia to help you?” her father asked.

“No dad, I’m almost done,” The girl said trying to ignore the way her mother ignored her.

“Okay then, we’re heading off to sleep. Make sure to lock up before you go too, okay?”

“Sure dad,” The young woman smiled from her seat.

The large friendly man then nods and follows his wife up the stairs and to their bedroom.

The young woman once finished, half an hour later, collects all the invitations and put them in a clear bag to deliver tomorrow. After she’s done, a movie is set up on the television, a generic street-racing movie that could keep her satisfied. She watches in a comfortable silence, occasionally checking her phone for any messages she might have received. Once the movie is over the girl stands and stretches for a moment, thoughts quickly going back to her missing friend.

Lena was difficult to get through on a normal day, her walls could go up and stay there for days at a time. She wished it was as easy as before but they all had been under pressure for graduation since the year began. It was their last year together and they were doing as much as they could. They were all going to prom that weekend and had gone to the homecoming dance and game. Their pack of friends went to every function they could, sadly Lena couldn’t experience the last few months with them as she had to take her work out of class because of her father's sudden illness. 

With a sigh, the girl looks around and noticed the mess the living room became. With clear annoyance on her face, she begins picking up what she could before putting her own things away into her backpack. Just as she was about to turn off the lights and head off to bed there were three sharp raps at the door. Sam knew only one person who knocked that politely. The brunette approaches the door and looks through the peephole only to see darkness, in confusion and alarm she grabs the baseball bat they left inside the coat closet. Slowly, she opened the door to reveal the person she hoped was there. 

“Lena!” 

Sam threw herself onto the shorter teenager. The bear hug enveloped Lena completely, almost not being seen by anyone looking on. The top of her head was directly underneath Sam’s chin. The embrace felt needy, scared, but most of all relieved and with a distinct feeling of desperation. Sam pulled away to look at the girl in front of her and noticed how different she looked. 

Her friend had always been the opposite of her in many ways, for instance, she had pale skin to match her bright and clear, electric green eyes. Since Lena was four years younger then Sam and their group of friends, she was shorter than them usually about half a foot shorter than the others. Unlike Sam who was almost done growing into her body, Lena’s face had a reasonable amount of noticeable baby fat she could not seem to lose just yet. This made her look still baby faced and looking even younger than she actually was. She typically wore thick glasses, something Lena’s mother hated as it only made her look younger and less Luthor-like.

The girl that stood in front of her right now looked nothing like the girl she knew months ago.

Lena seemed paler and gotten thinner, almost sickly thin. The baby fat was long gone and replaced by strong muscles that flexed with every move, stretching over her bones like taut steel cables connecting light poles to hard earth. Her eyes were sunken in and had large purple marks underneath, signaling that Lena’s already restless sleeping pattern had worsened. Her sharp chin was now more accented, along with her sharp jaw and high cheekbones from the weight loss. Her eyes no longer held the sparkling secrets they once held. The orbs now looked opaque and held darker emotions. Her hair was now shorter, thinner, and much wilder than ever before. She no longer wore her thick rectangle glasses but now a scar appeared to start from the edge of her right eyebrow to where the edge of her eye crease was.

Sam took the advantage to look over her attire and noticed mud over her black, stonewashed jeans. On her gray v-neck and charcoal hoodie, there was dust covering almost every inch. Her solid black Chucks were now grey from grime sticking to their leather-like material. It frightened Sam to see her most well put together friend in such a state, only one time had she seen Lena like this, the day she got the news her about her father.

“Lee.” Sam said softly pulling the brunette inside and onto the brown couch she had been sitting on all afternoon, “What happened to you?”

The other girl sighed before unzipping her sweater and getting comfortable for the discussion, she was not sure if she should let her friend watch the news or lie and end this friendship with a happy yet ghostly note. Lena weighed the options multiple times until a groan next to her made the decision for her.

Sam was now impatient, “What are you doing here? I thought you were in National City?”

“I need to speak with you. It might be the last time I see you, for a long time.” Lena said neutrally.

“You’re scaring me, what’s wrong?” Sam said, her imagination going through all possibilities she could think up that could cause Lena’s sullen mood.

Lena took a deep breath and looked to her hand that rested on her lap, “He couldn’t take it anymore and his body just gave out. He’s gone.”

Sam felt the blood leave her face and reached for Lena’s hands, “I’m so sorry. I wish I could do something for you.”

The brunette huffed then snapped her head back up startling Sam. The other girl had never seen her Lena rarely cried openly. 

“What do you mean? Tell who? How can you mess anything up?” Sam was starting to get a headache from all these half-formed answers.

“I gave up. They probably are getting contacted right now.”

Sam placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “What is going on? What did you do? Does this have anything to do with school?”

Lena bit her lip, furring her eyebrows, “If I tell you will you promise you won’t freak out?"

Sam snorted, “Of course, you know I’m always here for you. You are my best friend. You, Jack, Lucy, James, and Brian, you guys are my family.”

Green locked with hazel for a second then Lena reluctantly spoke, “I fell.”

In alarm, Sam looked from head to toe before saying, “From where? Are you hurt? Is that why you’re covered in dirt?”

Lena shrugs before getting eerily calm, “I jumped off a building. I fell about twenty stories. Then I was dragged for three streets by a truck that caught me with its wheels.”

Sam stood up quickly before pacing, looking from her surroundings to Lena. She didn’t know what to believe, but her friend never lied to her unless it was to protect her from something she couldn’t control. She nodded before directing herself to the other girl again.

“So,” Sam breathed heavily, “are you dead? Or a ghost? Are you sure?”

The girl nodded sadly, eyes losing more brightness, 

“I am dead, and as for being a ghost, maybe, but then again I wouldn’t have been able to hug you or knock on the door. I do not know but I’ll try to find out.”

The hazel eyes girl sighed in indignation, “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“You don’t believe me.” Lena stood, offended, and began walking back to the door.

Sam’s eyes widened, “No it’s just-”

The girl stopped at the entry back toward her friend, “No I get it, I would freak out too,” Lena turned around just as Sam approached her, she then pulled out an envelope from her sweater pocket, “Just take this letter and give it to Jack. He was more of a brother than mine ever was, he deserves to know.”

Sam took the envelope, hands shaking as she did so. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the white surface then looked back up to her friend.

“What are you going to do?” 

“I will try to find out why I didn’t die. Why I woke up in the middle of a park with not a scratch on me. How I am able to walk around like I’m alive when I know I am not.” The girl shook in anger and confusion.

Sam grabbed the girl’s right hand with her left, “Well if you ever need me-”

The other girl shook her head violently, “I don’t know. I do not want you to get involved, and most importantly I don’t want to mess up your life too.”

Sam huffed then pulled the girl into her for another embrace. Lena allowed herself this last moment of closeness with the girl. As she was pulling away, she took one of the photos she had been carrying all day and placed it into the same hand the girl held the envelope. The picture was from one they took on a field trip three years earlier. In the photo, they both wore black shirts with their school name on it and were smiling into the camera while leaning against a military aircraft that performed the same day. Sam let out a sob once she saw it then hugged Lena quickly again before slowly letting her go.

Lena sighed, “I got to go. You know my email so if you really need to talk; you know how to reach me.”

Sam nodded, “Okay, I’ll miss you.”

The smaller girl chuckled sadly, “No, you won’t. Your life and mine, they're not intertwined, they never were. We were just brushing by, not going the same direction.”

“Lena!” Sam yelped, shocked form what Lena just said.

Green eyes became determined, “Just live your life, I know you will make a great mother.”

“A great mother?” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Lena’s smile barely reaches her eyes, “Something tells me it will be soon, a girl most likely.”

Sam’s eyes glistened with tears and confusion, “Goodbye Lee.”

The girl began to walk out when she turned around sharply, “I love you, you've always been a great friend. All things considering.”

Sam smiled before placing a kiss on the other girl’s cheek, “I know you do, and I love you too munchkin. If you ever need some place to go to, you’re always welcome with me. I'm sure Jack and the others feel the same too.”

Lena nodded before turning back around and into the darkness. Sam stood in awe as she disappeared as if the girl was being soaked into the shadows like soap in water. Looking down at the photograph she noticed a sparkle, turning the paper around noticed there was a word written in golden letters:

_Dis Pater_

The next day Sam’s senior class was called out for a sudden class meeting. The principle explained to them final details before telling them the information that would ruin their excited mood. He explained how one of their own, part of the school’s cream of the crop, had taken her life hours after her father’s sudden death from heart failure. The class was in shock and in saddened for the rest of the day leading up to their graduation. Sam and Jack, along with many of Lena’s other friends and classmates, held a candlelight vigil in the school’s quad. Many shared tears of confusion and sadness, except for the girl’s two best friends who knew that Lena’s story did not end there. It had just taken a drastic turn and headed straight into impossible.


	2. Underworld

I propelled myself on this trip on a whim; no, it was a pure and simple overwhelming need. This overwhelming need to go on a journey to the other hemisphere had always been present with me, but it was only until after my death did I feel a desire to set the thought into action. It was an array of graphic and realistic dreams that propelled me to come here. The dreams, or visions, were the same as the out of body experience I had shortly before my death. The strong voice mostly kept quiet during the day, but during my nights when my mind was calm, the man’s voice was always present as he comforted and guided me whenever I had doubts towards myself. That was until I finalized my trip preparations. After paying for my fortnight overseas, the man’s voice was as constant as the voice of my thoughts.

Getting everything ready was simple, seeing as I no longer held fear for the unknown. I had seen many things during the six years since my death and over that time, I had worked in underground bars and clubs to collect money in order to survive. With that money, I found the right contacts to help me get documents. It had frightened me at first on how easy it was to acquire them, but I could not complain. I used these papers to rent a studio apartment above a tattoo parlor in central Gotham and bought a second-hand motorcycle for transportation. Overall I could live with my new life, but as time passed, the man slowly implanted the idea of going overseas. Every morning I awoke with the same location and sense of resolve in his voice:

_Lena, you must go to Greece. You must go to Parga, and then reach the River. There is where your answers lay._

Though the man’s orders were odd, it was the only lead I had to get my answers. That is how I easily enough ended up walking with a tourist group along the Greek coastline by the delta of the River. The sun was shining here in Parga, usual for this time of year, the second day of November. It was beautiful, the mountain range surrounded by green planes. The willow trees surrounded the area making the atmosphere ominous and foreboding. 

“Alright everyone, stay together,” the tour man shouted, “I don’t want anyone to miss the boat.” 

I glance in the direction of the river before following the small group. The tour had not cost a lot, barely five Euros, but the multiple flights I had to make to get to Greece had made a significant dent to my hidden bank account. I really hope this trip is worth it. We began to climb onto a red and white boat. The vessel seemed to have enough room for our group of twelve. The white leather seats looked to have been built into the sides and were about three feet distance from the seats the captain and tour guide could sit at. 

“Okay, everyone make sure to get a lifejacket and find a seat.” I tried to ignore the flaming man’s hand gestures, “Once you have all taken a seat, I will begin to tell you about the river and of course the famous Necromanteion.”

Everyone’s attention perked up at the last word, including me. Necromanteion, where have I heard that word? Just as I was about to ask a Spanish man sitting in front of me spoke in hushed tones. I could make out words like ‘Odysseus’ and ‘ferry’. Still confused I opened the trip guide I had gotten by accident at a local café. The pamphlet was for the very same boat trip I was about to embark, if the river’s name at the cover did not draw me in then the drawing sure did. The cover had a drawing of a dilapidated gondola type of boat with a cloaked figure directing it. Surrounding the figure was ghost-like shapes, and then I clicked.

“The Lord of the Underworld was not well liked by many,” Sergio, the tour man, spoke into the microphone, “yet everyone was treated equally by him. Some even say that he was the only just god. Many tried to outwit him only to end up punished by his hand or the hand of fate. He was the only one whose rule was absolute, no one can truly escape death.” 

If only he knew.

The boat then began to move creating more waves to unsettle the turquoise water. Sergio continued talking but it all became a blur. It did not startle me, as it had the days following my death. My vision blurred, and my body slowly began to numb. I waited for a moment before the vision enveloped me. I could smell ash and the air felt cool and damp. I opened my eyes.

_I was standing in a large circular room, the same room from almost every vision I had. It had a high ceiling with large pillars supporting it. The ceiling was made of the same stone the pillars were. The black stone had thousands of colorful dots; the whole ceiling looked like a clear night sky. The circular room held a large bed that stood on top of a white platform; the bed’s frame was made of white marble. The bed sheets, pillows, and blankets were all dyed blood red while the small decorative pillows were white and light grey. The room walls, like always, were the color of a stormy sky, held large paintings of landscapes, and ancient cites. The room had no windows, just a large dark ebony door that had many jewels decorating its surface. Directly across for the ostentatious door were two large glass doors that I knew would lead to a white marble patio. Lying in between the two sides was a collection of leather seats and a dark grey fire pit._

 _Suddenly the doors burst open and a dark cloaked figure entered the room. I watched as the figure took off the hood to show me a man. He had black wild, wavy jaw-length hair; a close-cut beard highlighted his strong jaw but did not extend to his upper lip or under his neck. His face was smooth and held no wrinkles except for some deep black circles under his grey-green eyes that made him look wise with the tale of sleepless nights. Framing his face was what looked like a type of crown with its decorated surface. His tall, strong frame wore dark emerald green robes that hung in a way that accented his sleek muscles._

_It was the same man I had known since the first vision; I just did not know his name yet. All the other time I only saw small scenes of him looking out the glass windows or walking through dark corridors. I hope I get more information now._

_“Thanatos call your brethren and tell them to prepare a feast. My Lady will arrive soon, and all must be well for her return to me.” He spoke clearly before throwing off his cloak onto a nearby chair._

_There was no response but the torches that hung from the pillars flashed brightly once then returned to normal. The man nodded then walked to the large chest that lay at the foot of the bed. He opened it then took out a golden tiara, before closing it._

_“I have waited patiently for your return,” He spoke softly._

Opening my eyes, I found myself shaken by the captain docking our boat on the small port. I may have not gotten the name I wanted but I had gotten another lead. I sighed as I stood to get off the boat, almost missing the last step in the process. The captain, Cetus, caught me before guiding me to a small travel bus that drove us to a small village. 

“Follow all the signs; you don’t want to end up in jail during your trip,” Sergio said as he led us onto a stone walkway. 

The walk was not long but the sun made it feel unbearably long. On the way Sergio told us of the ancient practice followers would go through and why Hades was feared so much. By the end of his lecture on the similarities of Christianity and Greek Mythology, we approached a metal gate that hung between two brick columns. I could see the worn-down sanctum from behind the barrier. A guard opened the gate and let us in. 

“Now I will guide you to the ruins then the tunnel before allowing you all to look for about two hours. At the end, you may see me at the gate and I will escort you all back to Parga.” Sergio shouted before walking briskly through the ruins. 

The dirt path was long and winding. We passed many structures that once were rooms and onto a worn-down rock path. Eventually, we went through a rock gate that led to the sanctum. The building sat directly next to a cliff that towered over the river we were on earlier, but instead of sight-seeing, we went up and into the building. The fortress hallway was more like a maze before going through a stone archway that opened up to a room that exited out to other hallways and rooms. There was no roof, so the sun poured onto our backs and made the rock walls heat up the air even more. We each looked around into the rooms as Sergio told us how each follower had to spend days in a bath of water and herbs to become purified.

“Now everyone, here,” the guide pointed to a stairway, “is the entrance to the tunnel. Once the followers were purified, they were taken inside and witnessed a ritual that was not to be spoken about. They were then either sealed in there to have their questions answered or were taken out and given the same treatment again. Once you have taken a good look, meet me down here. Watch your step, it is rather dark in there.”

About half the group followed him while the rest kept looking into the sealed off rooms. I decided to follow Sergio. Taking a step at a time, I slowly entered the eerie tunnel. As my eyes slowly began to adjust, I felt a sense of peace and belonging. I shivered. Reaching the last step, I looked at my surroundings. The tunnel had a high arched ceiling with support beams carved into the stone. In between the arches, there were dull yellow lights that gave the tunnel a warm mysterious glow. A feeling of purpose flowed through me as I began walking to the far end of the tunnel. The darkness intensified as the arches began to end and lead to a wall that looked more like a sealed entrance. The cracked and worn stone begged to be touched behind the small chain rope stopping anyone from doing so. I sighed as I stood as close to the wall as possible. 

Sergio began talking but I could hear nothing. All I could hear, feel, and see was the tunnel. It felt like I was close to something that belonged to me but was far from reach to acquiring it. It was similar to the feeling of throwing a toy to the neighbor’s backyard and not having the courage to ask for it back. I did not leave that spot until Sergio called us all up to count us. I hesitated a minute before following the group up the stairs and back to the boat. 

The out-of-place feeling in the tunnel lingered as I boarded the boat and took the last seat, right next to the Cetus and Sergio. As the boat began to move, I felt a stare burning my back with its intensity. Cautiously, I looked behind me and caught two sets of eyes, both a stormy grey. I flinched before returning the gaze Sergio and the captain gave me. None of us moved for a moment, and then slowly Sergio put his hand in his pocket and retrieved a key. I watched attentively as he placed it near my hand and tilted his head towards a sign by the captain’s chair:

**NIGHT TOUR HOURS: 9:00 PM- 6:00 AM**

I raised an eyebrow before turning back towards the tall man. Sergio smirked then nodded towards the captain. The grey-haired man then places the key in my hand before reaching under his seat and taking out a white shirt with Greek writing on the back. 

“The dock closes at six for tourists. Tell the guard you are part of my crew and they will let you in. Use the key to get through the gate to the dock if it's not being guarded,” the captain said with a thick accent.

“What?” I asked. What is going on?

“I know who you are, and I know you wish to know as well. I must help you; it is my obligation.” He said simply.

“Obligation?” 

“Eubulus has helped many when darkness could only be seen. It is fit to give aid when it is he who is now in the darkness.” Sergio answered before handing me the shirt, “Put this on and meet us here on the dock. Make sure to not make yourself noticeable.”

“Who is Eubulus?” I asked as I took the items and stowed them in my black backpack.

“The man from your visions,” Sergio said.

I stared at him, flabbergasted.

“Don’t worry. As I said before, we wish to help. We will answer your questions but for that to happen you must come here tonight. I swear on Olympus no harm will come to you.” The captain said calmly.

I nodded, “It’s not like anyone would notice if something happened to me anyway.”

“I know quite a few who would,” Sergio said softly before patting my shoulder.

A few. Olympus. Necromanteion. Odysseus. Underworld. Eubulus.

“Hades?” I whispered to myself.

Sergio and the captain shared a look.

“We will explain everything tonight. For now, go swimming or go shop, do something tourists like to keep you occupied. Everything you know will be turned on its axis so please enjoy your trip while you can.” The captain said as he docked the boat. 

Sergio stood then helped get all the passengers out. I simply sat there trying to calm my mind. The young man approached me once all the other passengers had been long gone.

“Take this as well.” Sergio handed me a small silver flip phone, “I set an alarm for seven, so you can have enough time to get here. This cell is special, so keep it out of sight until we explain everything.” 

I rose out of my seat and nodded to them both before getting off the boat. 

_They mean well. Do not run, follow the course of the river and we will come to an understanding._

I shook my head and followed my map back to my hotel. 

_Enjoy your freedom or you will regret it._

“Regret what? You have not been any help since this began. You just boss me around! What am I supposed to do that is so top secret I had to travel all around the world for? Or more importantly, die and come back to life like some kind of zombie-vampire?” I seethed while locking the door to my room.

_Calm your mind, little one. All will be revealed soon, patience is a virtue._

“So is knowledge.” I huffed.

_We are more alike than I had imagined._

“You talk to yourself too?” I smirked. Turning on the TV, I came upon a documentary of Greek Mythology.

_More than you would think._

Settling on the documentary, I turned towards the mini fridge and started sifting through it, “Not that I’m complaining but, when are you going to stop invading my mind?”

_Do not drink that!_ Pouting, I returned the cheap beer into the fridge. _I do not think I should, especially with the way you behave yourself. He sounded annoyed. I snickered before lying on the small sofa. I hope that I will not have to once you understand the situation. I will guide you only when in great need after tonight._

Nodding, “So if I run into some pixies?”

_It is not them that you should be worried about._ He sounded amused yet slightly frightened and traumatized. _Kore is the one you should fear._

“Kore?” I perked up, the name somehow made me feel a pleasant wave of warmth and peace.

_The most terrifying and lovely maiden any soul could meet._ He spoke softly with a tone of yearning and sadness. _You will soon meet her as well. Just remember-_

“All in due time,” I finished for him.

_You are learning._

I nodded. The rest of the day, I watched the TV and conversed with Eubulus. He would talk with me but once I asked about him, he would, like always, divert and ask about something on the screen. Taking note of everything we talked about was dangerous since he could read my mind, but I did so anyway. I would learn everything later tonight, I hoped.

By the time the silver phone rang, I was ready for the Shocking Revelation™. I had showered and changed into dark blue jeans and the white shirt I had received, the final additions were my black leathery Chucks, the golden key that hung on around my neck with my gold and mother’s ruby ring. I looked around retrieving my personal phone along with my earbuds and the small silver phone. Just as I was about to leave Eubulus spoke.

_There is a paper bag in the closet. Take it and take the coins in the ashtray._

“Paper bag?” I opened the closet slowly; sure enough, there was a paper bag. My eyes widened before turning to the ashtray on the coffee table. There in the small glass square, ten silver coins along with three gold coins, each had a gladiator helmet or horse and chariot. Confused I grabbed the bang and opened it, inside was a large bunch of dark green leaves, two large pomegranates, stalks of grain, and a small clear bag with tiny lumps of gold.

 _You will need these. The coins are your fare._

I shook my head again in anguish while placing the bag inside my backpack and the coins in my pocket, “Things just keep getting odder by the second.”

_The men are waiting; use the staff by the door to protect you from snakes._

“No one said anything about snakes!” I yelped in alarm as I grabbed the wooden stick.

 _They will not harm you; it is merely a precaution._ I can hear the smile in his tone.

I huffed before checking I had everything then putting on my backpack and leaving the comfort of my hotel room. The way to the dock was longer than before, possibly due to the lack of light and noise the town usually held. It was odd that on a Saturday no one was out. Looking around I noticed that the only lights on were the ones for patios and porches, no room lights were on. Keeping the obvious questions to myself, I approached the entrance to the dock. Inside the small security post, was a beautiful woman, not a day older than 23.

She had dark red hair and a pale complexion. Her red lips and odd purple eyes were the only color besides her hair that stood out in the yellowish light. She looked up from her book and stared at me for a second before raising a sculpted brow.

“Are you part of Sergio’s night crew?” a Scottish accent caressing each word.

“Yes.” I spoke softly, too busy appreciating the exotic view.

The uniformed woman smirked before leaning over the counter. “I heard American’s love to have fun.” she smiled sweetly, “Be careful not to have too much of it. I wouldn’t want you to get too tired before offending my presence.”

My breath hitched as she trailed a manicured nail along my jaw, “Can I please pass?” I gasped out.

She nodded and pulled back to push a red button near the book she placed on the counter, “My name is Hannah by the way,” she wrote her number on a note then folded it neatly before sliding it between my bra and collarbone, “call me when you need a pair of handcuffs.”

She winked before placing a kiss on my cheek. I stood there for a moment then shook out of my stupor and slowly walked towards the boat. Taking the note out of my shirt, I discreetly put it in my back pocket before Eubulus’ stern tone made me jump.

_You are lucky Kore is nowhere near here._

“Is she my keeper or something?” I asked trying to get my breath back.

 _Or something._

Cryptic much?

Eubulus stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to the boat, which was short. As I approached the boat, Sergio and Cetus met me on the dock. The men wore long yellow trench coats that buttoned up to the chin. I raised a brow. Didn’t they tell me to keep a low profile?

“Are you ready?” Cetus asked.

I nodded, holding back a chuckle at their attire.

“Good, Sergio and I will take care of you and explain to you as much as we can.”

Sergio nodded, “Once we get to the passage, I will guide you, Cetus is not allowed to cross due to his health.”

“Health?” I asked as Sergio and Cetus boarded.

“Yes, I am in no condition to enter the passage. If I do, I am afraid I may not return” the captain explained.

I sat in my designated seat as I watched them pull anchor and begin to sail us on the same course as earlier today. A few minutes passed before Sergio took a seat next to me. He took from underneath his spot a clay bowl and a lighter. 

“Do you have the bag?” He asked, confused I opened my backpack then gave him the bag.

“Thank you,” He then placed the items in the bowl before handing me the lighter, “Light them.”

I took the lighter hesitantly and flicked it on. Lighting a stalk of grain, I placed it in the center and watched as the flames ate away the rest of the items. Slowly, the flames turned from orange to a bright white. Sergio then placed the bowl in the center of the boat and placed the small gold nuggets in a circle surrounding it. The boat jerked to a halt as the autumn gust stopped suddenly.  
“What the hell?” I gaped.

Suddenly the boat began to move backward, the lack of wind highlighting the abnormal behavior even more. I turned to Cetus; he sat in his seat looking at the sky with his hands in his lap.

“How is-” my voice wavered in wonder.

“The Acheron River empties back into the other four rivers. The Styx, the Lethe, the Phlegethon, and the Cocytus. All five begin on Earth and all five end in the Underworld.” Cetus said calmly.

“The Underworld? You’re taking me to the Underworld?” I paled.

“Yes, it is where you will get your answers.” Sergio answered, “Now calm down and I will begin to explain.”

I forced myself to slip into the Luthor mask then looked at the two men and waited.

“The Greeks and Romans, every region actually, has their religion based on the seasons. It makes sense; seasons are the first thing humans adapted to when they first began. Well, the ancient ancestors of the Greeks, being one of the oldest and early Pagan worshipers, had most of the stories correct. There are twelve Gods, and there are many sub Gods and demigods. Most of the things you know about Greek mythology is correct. Now, you should know that without sacrifices, prayers and overall respect towards a god, they lose the power they have over their respective rule. 

After Christianity and other modern religions took over, many gods lost their power and purpose. The gods and goddesses had no use; all the things that needed guidance no longer need it. The Sun rose without aid, and the waves pulled sails without care. Slowly, the demigods lost their power and eventually died off. The sub gods lost their will and slowly faded into nothingness. Anyone that ruled under another god disappeared to give more power to the stronger gods. 

Before long, only the original Olympians resigned on Mount Olympus. They thought they were safe, and they were wrong. One winter day, Demeter disappeared. This frightened them and so they began to find a way to be reborn, they would wait until the day the Gods would return or for need of their power to be unleashed. One by one, they each hid within a worthy family’s blood. They lay dormant until a chosen child is born to inherit the God's power. What the Olympians did not know was that, one God was immune to the loss of faith.

The humans had not loved Hades at any time during their rule. He ruled without notice and as a result, so did Persephone for half the year. This shadow rule ended up the sole reason why he did not lose power; the same could not be said about Persephone. The Goddess ruled above ground as well and so she would lose her power once she became the lone ruler of the fields. Zeus came to an agreement with Hades. All the remanding Gods and Goddesses would take their turn to leave after the end of their respected time of the year and would be released into the world backward as a symbol of rebirth. Hades would watch all the Olympians and his spouse scatter and would be the last to hide, and in return, Zeus and the others would treat him and his beloved wife as true equals.

Reluctantly, he agreed. Unfortunately, Persephone grew ill and as the approach of spring came, the more power she lost. Desperate for help, Hades used Hecate’s power. Together they put Persephone into a deep sleep, preventing her to fall into the same fate as her mother. Keeping watch they waited for spring then released her into the universe with the guidance of Zeus. Finally, as the year came to a close, instead of Persephone climbing down to the Underworld, Hades climbed above and released himself just as the others did.” 

“And where do I come in?” I asked, hoping I was not right about my assumptions.

“You tell me, Hades.” Sergio said, “Or should I call you something else? You have many names. Aides, Pluto, Dis Pater, Orcus, Poldectes, Clymenus. How about Eublus?”

“You’re saying I’m Hades, the ruler of the Underworld?” I felt the blood rush from my face once again.  
Cetus nodded.

I thought for a second, “What do you mean I’m another form of him?”

“Besides the obvious?” Cetus smirked, “I know very little of what you’re asking but I can tell you what I do know. He had all his power to his control. You do not. Sergio, or should I say Thanatos, was told that for you to gain total control you must return to the Underworld. Only then will you be able to use the power destined to you and learn all of what you seek.”

“So, what do I have to do? Thanatos?” I asked turning to the young man.

“You must go and sit upon the throne of my lord. There you will allow the Judges of fate to return to power and grant you your powers. It will not be a tender process; your appearance may change once again from the surge of power you will receive. On the lighter side, all of the underlings that work underneath Lord Eubulus will return and put everything in its place. You will take over and he will appear to you one final time. After that, you will be our Lord.” Thanatos nodded, satisfied with the change of name.

“And what route are we taking?” I asked as I looked around in the darkness.

“I am taking you through the cave of Persephone; Eubulus used it to leave for the last time.” Cetus said, “We are almost there so be prepared to dock.”

I nodded and turned back to Thanatos. He smiled softly then slowly his appearance changed. His short brown hair turned black and his eyes turned a light greenish grey. His lanky frame turned thicker and more athletic. His lightly tanned skin turned lighter until he was almost sickly pale. Just like Eubulus, he grew a thin beard on his strong jaw and his attire changed. His white polo turned into a navy button up and his khaki pants turned to faded black jeans. Thanatos’ sneakers turned to sleek, leather shoes and lastly his trench coat shortened, shifting to a grey leather jacket.  
I raised a brow and Thanatos chuckled, “I have to look presentable once I enter your kingdom.”

“If you’re a timeless Greek God, why aren’t you putting on robes instead?” my eyes narrowed, accusingly.

“Even Death has to look stylish and keep up with fashion.” Thanatos smiled.

I rolled my eyes, “Death is so flaming he makes the Sun close its eyes.”

Death laughed, “You are Eubulus. My lord always gave similar remarks.”

And every single time he took no offense, so keep at it, Lena.

Our conversation was cut short when Cetus started jogging to the steering wheel. He moved the wheel back and forth before pushing some buttons on the panel. Huffing, the old man pulled from under his seat three little plastic bags. He kept one and threw the other two to us.  
“Put those on. We will be passing near some sirens. Those should keep us safe, but just in case, I suggest we remain quiet, so they won’t hear us coming.” The man said urgently.

Obeying his command, I put on my earpieces and took my seat from earlier that day. Thanatos shrugged and did the same. We sat in silence as Cetus sailed us in the darkness, the moon, and burning bowl our only light. If we had passed the siren, I did not know because I was pulled into another vision. 

_My eyes struggled to adapt to the change in light, blinking I came to the realization that I was seeing bright sunlight. Gasping, my eyes took in the sight around me._

_For the first time since the visions began, I was no longer in the palace Eubulus lived in. I stood under the shade of a large pomegranate tree. Yards nearby, fields of grain swayed with the early autumn breeze. Turning around I noticed the entrance of a huge cave, carved gracefully to the side of a mountain. From the cave, I could see the reflection of something shiny against the light. The bright reflection became bigger and slowly allowed the person carrying it to show. It was Eubulus, such a surprise!_

_As he came to a stop next to me, I noticed that the shining came from the golden gladiator armor he rarely wore. It made him look like a soldier, with his shoulder and chest plates glistening in the sunlight. His feet encased in boots and beautifully decorated plates protected his shins and arms. His wrists only protected with leather binds. All of his armor decorated in shining green emeralds, accenting the white robes and golden armor. I could also tell that he had freshly shaved and the thin faceplates he wore shined to perfection. Over the armor he wore white robes covered him from head to toe, he looked more like an angel warrior then the god of the Underworld._

_The one thing that stood out the most, besides the attire, was the gold and emerald tiara he held in his right hand. From this angle, I could see that it to look like interweaving flowers holding emeralds in the accents. To top things off his expression was completely different. Instead of his normal brooding demeanor, a quiet happiness surrounded him. Where there normally was a frown or a neutral expression, there was a small smile tugging at the corners of his thin lips. I felt my own face mirror his then followed his eyesight towards the open space separating the fields of grain._ _The sun was setting so it was difficult to make out much except for the silhouette of a young woman. Squinting to get a better picture, a pomegranate fell off the tree and onto the drying grass in front of us. I looked down examining the fruit for a moment until a pair of shoeless feet came into my peripherals. Slowly, taking my time to examine the woman, my breathing hitched. She was beautiful. An angel had left her painting and decided to roam the real world for a change; she was standing right there._

_Thin, white silk accented to her curvy frame, like a formal gown from a fashion magazine. Her makeshift dress was strapless, clinging to her like a second skin. The material’s flawless draping allowing a modest view of her full breast, letting me see her sun-kissed skin. The dress like robes had a slit from the right leg, mid-thigh to the end of the silk on the grass. A belt made of wildflowers and vines held themselves tight against her curves. Her golden hair held a small arrangement of yellow roses and white lilies._

_Finally, I allowed myself to look at her face. The first thing I noticed was her bright blue eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen, made even more a breathtaking image due to the adoration and pure love they showed. Though she wore no make-up, her long eyelashes more than made up for it. Catching my breath, I took in the rest of the angel’s face, her full lips formed a smile that pulled her high cheekbones. Thin sculpted eyebrows help accent her oval face and made her otherwise young face, look womanly and mature. The finishing touch, loosely curled, golden brown hair framed her lovely face and delicately lay past her shoulder to end at elbow length._

_Frozen in a trance, I stared as she walked closer until only a small space kept us apart. I could smell the fragrance of a thousand flowers surround me as the woman gracefully placed her left hand on Eubulus’ chest, right where is heart would be. He did not move, frozen as I was, stunned by the gorgeous sight we had. Her right hand took the tiara and placed it on her head before slowly allowing her arms to wrap themselves around his thick neck. The man thawed, arms surrounding the angel and keeping her safe from the world. Speechless, I backed a few paces before leaning against the tree and watching the embrace. The God took a deep breath, soaking in his angel’s scent._

_“I missed you, my love,” Eubulus said softly, his eyes closing forehead to forehead with his wife._

_“Too long, it has been far too long. I love mother, but I love you just as much. Possibly even more.” Her voice was beautiful, light and clear like a bell from a symphony, truly the voice of an angel._

_Eubulus smiled, “Do not let her hear that, she will then try to keep you longer. Remember what happened before?”_

_The Goddess laughed, “Yes, but that doesn’t make it any more false. She envies our love, my lord.”_

_“I have told you countless times,” Eubulus’ tone turned to stone, “do not call me ‘lord.’ We are equals in my eyes. I do not own you anymore then you own me, my dear Persephone.”_

_The broody God pulled his love’s chin up and placed a chaste kiss on her rosy lips. Persephone then was lifted into a bridal carry. Her head leaned against Eubulus’ shoulder and the tall man turned swiftly around and began to tread back into the cave with an extra swagger in his step. I watched them disappear into the darkness._

Peacefully smiling was the way I got back to the real world, sunlight gone and replaced by pitch-black darkness. I looked around to see Thanatos asleep while Cetus directing the ship with care.

 _The same way you froze in awe when you saw Kore, was the same way I froze when I first saw her._ Eubulus whispered, sadness caressing the tone of adoration he usually spoke with whenever Kore was mentioned. 

I chuckled, it made sense why he froze, but thinking of a dark brooding Hades to get flustered over a woman was almost impossible to comprehend. 

_Laugh now little one, once you meet her in this lifetime you will understand._

Smirking, I nodded then turned to Cetus.

“We will be there any second,” Cetus spoke softly. 

I nodded then rose to my feet only to fall to my knees as the boat suddenly stopped.

“What?” Thanatos yelped, I turned to see him with his face kissing the floor.

As if queued, the boat’s docking board was released, and the bowl of herbs rose off the floorboard and into the air. The bowl slowly transformed into a torch and flew slowly to me. I looked back to the men that were standing now, and they looked just as confused as I felt. Thanatos shrugged, reluctantly I grasped the torch as if handed to me then rose to my feet. As I straightened up, a line made up of light drew itself onto the ground like a child drawing on the sand. I followed the line with my eyes until it ended at the entrance of a giant cave. 

“Looks like I’m following you instead.” Thanatos chuckled humorously. 

“Follow the path, I’m sure you will know what to do once you reach the cave,” Cetus said in an attempt to sooth my escalating nerves. 

“Okay.” I gasped, “And what will happen to you?”

“I will return back to my dock if you require my assistance you know where to find me.” Cetus said smiling, “Go now, I am sure everyone is excited about your return.”

I took a deep breath before grabbing my backpack and staff. The line flashed once and slowly started to disappear as I followed the path given to me. Nodding to Cetus once I was on land, I started making the trek to the cave with Thanatos by my side. 

_You are almost there, just a walk and some drachmas away._

“You know, I could just phase us to the cave instead of walking?” Death asked.

“Yes, but my instinct says that I must walk there, a symbol for the rebirth I guess.”

Thanatos nods in understanding and remains quiet as we walked. It seemed like hours have passed by the time we reached the cave’s entrance, if it had been, I certainly could not tell since the moon remained in its place high above the large rock formations. Standing in front of the large structure was daunting, the small amount of light produced from the torch was powerless against the damp abyss before me. I slowly walking inside, using the walking stick to feel the floor. 

“You had a path that you used,” Thanatos said a hand on my lower back keeping me near him.  
I nodded to him and looked carefully to see if anything caught my eye. To my surprise, a dull shimmer of metal came from my right. Careful of the damp rock under my feet, I approached the metal and found an old paper lantern. 

“Well, aren’t we lucky?” Thanatos chuckled as he took out the small candle inside. 

Thanatos carefully lit the candle with the torch then placed it back in the holder. I smiled at him as the combined light of both lamps made a dirt path appear on the wet floor. Silently we followed the path. The cave was strange, to say the least. Instead of formations being formed underneath the stalactites, the water collected in large ponds of water. In the water were small flower-like crystals in all colors, shapes, and sizes.

“Lady Kore thought the cave needed something.” Thanatos said smirking at my curious gaze, “My Lord could never deny her of anything.”

“So, I was whipped?” I asked, eyes wide with horror.

“Very much so.” The man laughed.

I shook my head and turned back to the path. In about ten minutes we reached the river, the Styx. Looking up at Thanatos I sent him a questioning look to which he smiled. Before I could say anything the sound of displaced water rang in the air. Quickly we looked ahead to see a small gondola with a cloaked figure driving it with ease. It slowly approached a small dock by the water and waited for us to approach. Confused but somehow not scared I walked to it and froze when the figure turned to look at me. 

Charon, the ferryman stood in all his glory watching me with a knowing stare. He looked to be in his sixties, with a thick and long white beard, held together with a thin red tie at the end, his thin white hair nearly visible under his hood. His eyes were a dark charcoal grey and his wrinkly skin was pale, the same shade as Thanatos. His cloak was actually dark forest green robes that held together with black pins shaped like bones. 

“Charon, I hope you know who this is?” Thanatos spoke up.

The ferryman nodded but didn’t take his eyes off me. I was starting to get irritated when he spoke in a thick and steely voice.

“You were my lord when I last saw you.” He bowed low then, “You are my lord now and forever will be. I will gladly take you to your kingdom, but first my lord, you must give me a small fare as is custom to do so.”

He stood up once again and I could see as smile pulling slightly at his thin lips. Charon extended his palm, opened face up, waiting for the coins. Shaking my head from my stupor, I looked into my backpack and took out the small pouch inside. Opening the pocket, I took out two golden coins and placed them in the man’s hand. Charon took them then placed them into a small chest inside the boat, I watched as he took out a ring and place it in my palm.

“You will now show this to me whenever you wish to use my service, just as before, this is a mark of your royalty in this cave and all the others. You can now use any entrance, river, and boat at your command.”

I looked at the thick gold band that had a thick opal stone. Carved on each side of the stone, a gladiator helmet and a two-pronged scepter. Lifting a brow, I put it on my right, middle finger then looked back up to the man. He smiled fully this time and signaled us to board the boat. I carefully got in and sat on the right side closest to the tip of the boat. Thanatos sat opposite me, once he placed the lantern on the holder in front of us and the torch on the holder by the dock. 

“Would you like to see the whole kingdom, or would you like to arrive at your palace first, my Lord?” Thanatos asked with a smirk on his face.  
“I want to get this over with, sight-seeing can wait.” My brows furrowed at him.

“Of course, my Lord.” Charon nodded and began to drive the boat back into the water.

The ride to the palace was not exciting, though I did seem to subconsciously know the way and other entrances as we made our way to the palace. Thanatos said that it was most likely Eubulus’ memory connecting with mine, whatever it was didn’t bother me anymore. I had all this journey to get used to it and most likely the rest of my life if that’s what I had now. I looked around me as I saw that the darkness that surrounded us had begun to fade slowly, and low voices penetrated the still air. They sounded desperate, tortured and in agony, alarmed I turned to Thanatos who then pointed out into the water. Carefully, I turned around and looked down. Underwater were towers of rocks, a canyon structure that was illuminated by pale red and blue lights. I could see paths winding down the cliffs and movement at the bottom, where I assumed the voices came from.

“Tartarus?” I asked confused.

“Sort of.” Thanatos sighed.

“Lord Hades used the rivers as a barrier and security system. If anyone wished to escape, they would have to find the correct tunnel that leads out of the section and goes through many obstacles, the last one is the river barrier. The water is heavy with the sins of all who have roamed the land above. If they can get past that, then they may leave. Few have done so because few have been pure or strong enough to carry that burden. The rivers also allow us to keep watch of the Titans, though they are so deep inside it’s rare to see them at all.” Charon explained.

I turned back into my seat and let out an exasperated breath. The Titans. Eubulus said they escaped, could he be wrong? Charon continued if he noticed my change of mood he chose not to comment.

“The obstacles lead them through tunnels under each river, ending with the Styx. It depends which area you begin, some have more obstacles than others. It depends on where you have been placed.” Charon sighed, “You know everything, Lord Lena. All you need to do is let it all soak through.”

I nodded to him once then looked quickly at Thanatos in surprise. He chuckled then nodded before turning to the palace. Or should I say castle? The whole structure was enormous. It looked like it was coming out of the water, as it was large enough to take over the land where the rivers intersected.

From the outside, I could only see large walls of white marble that contrasted with the doom and gloom feel surrounding the structure. The towers separating the walls were taller than the sections of marble and were made of a grey slate and pearly limestone. Hold on, why do I, oh right. I built it, or I guess Eubulus did? 

The boat slowly approached the thick main wall and grand gatehouse that had two large statues of three-headed dogs. It stopped at the end of a limestone pier that leads to a large gold ostentatious door, possibly the size of two floors. Neither of the men moved, waiting for something to happen.

After about five minutes Thanatos looks at me in amusement, “Well are you going to get off not, my lord?”

Shrugging, I slowly rose from my seat and watched as a thick wooden board appeared, connecting the dock to the boat. I scoffed, unimpressed at the constant magic that is now surrounding me. Thanatos chuckled, he must see no differences between me and Hades. Getting off the boat, I waited as Thanatos followed and to my surprise Charon. 

“I wish to be present,” he smiled at me before bowing and waving his hand over the gondola to have it disappear.  
“Let’s go then,” I said turning toward the doors. 

I began leading the two men to the entrance, highly aware of my surroundings. As I approached the doors the two statues began to crumble, revealing two real three-headed dogs encased inside each. The pieces of stone falling off them and into the river. They both looked like normal bred dogs, only much larger and with two extra heads. One looked to be a German Shepherd and the other a Mastiff. They shook their bodies ripping off the last pieces of stone from their fur. They howled together for a moment then jumped off their pedestals and stood in front of me. 

“What the hell?” I yelled, as the two sat before me and shifted to become smaller versions of themselves—the appropriate size they should be.

“You have heard of Cerberus my lord?” Charon asked with an amused smile, “These are his sons, they are to guard the grounds and keep threats out.” 

“Do they have names?” I asked, slowly kneeling down to pet them.

“I’m afraid not, they were born after the Release. Hecate froze them.” Thanatos answered sadly.

I sighed, poor things haven’t had any love given to them, “And what of Cerberus?”

“He is with his mate waiting in the throne room, also frozen.” 

“Well, I guess you have to follow me now,” I patted their heads and signaled them to follow me, which they did happily, “time to get this over with.”

I walk further onto the dock and directly in front of the large doors. As I rais my hand to push on the hard surface, the doors open in on their own accord. I watch, stunned as the first open room is revealed. I make my way inside and look over the entrance.

The ceiling is high, over three stories high, and has small balconies the further up you go to allow anyone on that level to see down into the entrance chamber. In the center of the room is a large dark hazelnut staircase that looked eerily similar to the one in the Luthor mansion. Leading off the right and left, are two large hallways from my position at the center of the room were decorated with large portraits of landscapes. Two arched hallways were placed on each side of the staircase, from the memory of my dreams I knew they led to the throne room.

A quick glance over my shoulder before walking forward and into the large room. It looked like an auditorium. The ceilings were high and on three of the sides had balconies to see down into the room, most likely connected to the front balconies. The space was open and had a large empty stage connected to the far wall. On the far wall was three large tapestries.

Two tapestries had portraits of Tarturus and the palace grounds. The center tapestry held a peculiar looking staff, it looked like a fork but with only two prongs and looked to be made out of twisted ivory wood. Directly below it was a large helmet that looked similar to what ancient Roman soldiers wore. Finally, framing the two objects was the shape of a large shield, also in the style of Roman soldiers, and two longswords crisscrossed behind the shield.

“Those are your symbols,” Thanatos says from behind me, “The shield and sword, your weapons you carry with you at all times as you are a soldier just like Aries, your closest ally. The Helmet of Invisibility, it aided you with the battle against the Titans. And finally, your staff, your main source of power.”

“The chariot and horses are missing,” I whisper as I walk closer to the stage.

“They are not, look,” Charion says, pointing to one of the tapestries behind on the wall.

Upon further inspection, he was right. One of the tapestries had a depiction of the palace and in the corner, I could see flying black horses pulling a golden chariot in the sky.

“I see,” I whisper, “Now wh—”

Before I could finish my question, a large ivory throne appears on the stage. My jaw unhinges as a small set of stairs appears by the center of the stage. I look at the two men, and they nod. I turn back, suddenly scared and walk up the stairs only to stop in front of the throne.

The throne was bright white and made of twisted wood. It was large, big enough to be considered a loveseat and not a chair, and had a pelt of some kind dropped on it to provide some type of comfort for the one sitting on it. I bite my lip reluctantly and turn around to look out into the room and slowly sit down on the throne.

In an instant, the staff that was on the tapestry appears in front of me. I watch as the staff floats above the ceiling, as if being wielded by someone, then turns horizontal to the floor to allow it’s two prongs to point directly at me. Panic starts to seep through my bone as the staff seems to glow with an eerie silver aura. I try to stand up, scared of what it’s about to do, but find myself I cannot.

“Tha—”

A sound of a projectile cutting through air brakes the silence. I feel blinding pain, pain that I can only compare to what I felt during my fall off the building, from my abdomen and look down. I feel adrenaline flow through my veins as my eyes make contact with the staff. The two jagged prongs are embedded deeply into my being, blood flowing from around the wounds stain my white shirt and the throne. I try to breathe but can’t as a panic attack takes over me. The quick breaths I take to start turning into coughing as I feel a liquid build up my throat. A hard cough later and blood starts flowing from my mouth. I look up at the two men as they watch, patiently but worried, as I feel the life drain away from me.

“Relax, Lena. I said it would be hard,” Thanatos tells me, “Just close your eyes and let your powers do what they must.”

I nod, or try to, and close my eyes. The sounds of my heart beating in my chest can now be heard through my ears. I listen intently as the sound slows down and stops. I gasp as the feeling of coldness takes over me as it did six years ago.

_Take care, Lena._

Heat. Hot. Buring. I feel it slowly bleed into my being, flowing out through the two large holes in my body. I open my eyes and see as the staff beings to disappear like a cigarette being burned. As each second passes and another inch of the staff disappears, the stronger I feel and the more of Eubulus’ memories blend into mine. I see his life pass by through my inner eye then start to see the lives of others, the lives of my ancestor’s who were chosen to hand down Hade’s power to the next generation. I see how in each of their lives they don’t make contact with any other god until I reach the most recent memories.

I see the life of my maternal great-grandfather. He was a kind intellectual man born in 1920, who lived in Ireland during the Second World War. When the war begins, he chose to become a pilot and later travels to an American base to oversee a raid the UK would be participating in. There he meets Persephone's chosen, an eighteen-year-old nurse of the American army and they fall in love in the span of one week. Sadly, they end up separated when my grandfather dies in a fiery crash during the raid, leaving his love pregnant with their daughter. Perspohe’s chosen would later take her life, at age forty-five, leaving my grandmother to carry Hade’s power down to my mother and then to me.

It is then that I see my mother’s memories, I’m completely relieved that the Luthor's were not the chosen family to take on Hade's power, but sadden that Lillian’s remarks were true. I was a love child adopted into the family to prevent my father from receiving bad press.

My mother’s memories were short, as she only lived to see her early twenties, about twenty-five. I saw the love she was given by my grandmother slowly die along with the older woman. My grandmother was diagnosed with cancer and died a few years before my birth. I saw how my mother met my father during her internship at Luthor Corp and how they slowly fell in love. I saw how they were caught by Lillian and the scene she made. I saw how my father apologize for leaving her, but left my mother anyway. I saw my mother struggle, trying to live life as a single working mother in a small village in Ireland. I saw myself being born and being loved by her. I saw her die from a treatable illness because she chose to feed me instead of seeking a cure for herself.

My mother was beautiful and looked very much like me with her sharp features. And I could see that her bright icy-green eyes were the same shade as mine, a clear difference from the Luthor’s darker shade. She was petite and had long flowing black hair. She was pale and had freckles that dotted all over her cheeks. Her smile was warm like I always remembered, and her laugh was musical with a soprano tone. My mother’s memory warmed me and comforted me as the pain slowly ebbed away to leave me feeling as I did before, only now stronger.

I slowly open my eyes and stare at the group of people kneeling before me. There were Charon and Thanatos, but next to them were a few new faces. They all wore emerald green robes, styled in different ways but each having a pin of Hade’s crest to hold up the robes over their right shoulders. Before I could ask, Thanatos’ booming voice shakes the room.

“My Lord, welcome home,” Thanatos says as he slowly rises from his kneel, “We are your followers, your friends, your allies, your family, and most importantly your people. You rule us and direct us with your command. We are loyal and show our love to you with our actions. We are your brethren in combat and illness. We are your royal court.”

I watch as the rest of the group rise and bow at the waist before standing up straight.

Thanatos shouts their names and each takes rises to stand before me.

“Charon, ferryman of the lost souls,” the oldest man bows then rises.

“Hypnos, ruler of sleep and dreams” was a man as tall as Thanatos but had the darkest skin and short cropped curly hair.

“Hecate, ruler of all things magic and crossroads,” was a woman, the same one from the dock, wild red hair, glowing purple eyes, and pale skin.

“Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Aeacus, Judges of the Underworld,” three men, twins, both with tan skin and curly long black hair, bow to me then rise.

“And I, Thanatos, Death himself,” the god bows low to me then rises, “Welcome home, your majesty.”


	3. Already Abnormal

“Alex! Honestly, I was sent here to take care of baby Kal-El, not a grown man that acts like one! Mon-El is unbelievable! Why can’t Winn take care of him?” I groaned throwing back my head with such a force that if I were human, I’m sure my neck would snap. 

I dragged my hands over my face in exasperation. I’m a crime fighter! Not a babysitter! How dare he make a fool out of me at work! And in front of Cat to boot! At least she was able to put him in place.

“May I remind you that no one asked you to take care of him? You asked if you could and I talked J’onn into it. The only one that should be yelled at is yourself,” Alex chuckled as she came into my apartment.

I gasped, the traitor! Just as I whipped my head to glare at her she pulls the take-out bags from behind her and shakes them with a grin.

I glare at her, “you’re forgiven--for now.”

Alex laughs, “oh come on, it’s kind of funny and well deserved. When I left, he was hiccupping the last of the soap while Winn rubbed his back.”

I groaned again. After catching Mon-El with Eve Teschmacher, of all places in the supply closet, I ran as fast as I humanly could to my desk to avoid further trauma. What I didn’t count on was Mon-El following me shouting at the top of his lungs how it wasn’t so bad because I “showed up after the real fun happened.” Luckily and embarrassingly, Cat appeared out of thin air and dragged him by the collar to the kitchen where she shoved a bottle of dish soap into his mouth. A few moments later Cat brushed herself off, told “Mitchel” to watch himself around the ladies of this building if he wished to still have a job then left the kitchen with her head held high and a cold expression on her face. As she left, I stood jaw unhinged, just like the others on the floor, at the scene of a half-empty bottle of soap and a bubble burping Daxamite. At that moment I was understood why Carter had always been a polite young gentleman. 

I bit my lip holding back a giggle, “Maybe, but I need brain bleach to get rid of what I saw.”

Alex belly laughed while walking to the couch and sat next to me. The next few minutes we set up the coffee table and got comfortable while waiting for Sam and Ruby to show up. I smiled bittersweetly at the thought of my sister-in-law and my niece. I glanced at Alex’s hand, a gorgeous ruby engagement ring and gold wedding band decorated her ring finger. Sam was an amazing person and I couldn’t be happier for Alex. After breaking up with Maggie two years ago, I had prayed to Rao that she would find the one as quickly as possible. She deserved it, after all, she is the best sister anyone could wish for. 

It wasn’t that much of a surprise that Alex liked girls, for a secret agent she’s really bad at checking women out. What was surprising was her falling hard for L-Corp’s new CEO at first sight. Sam had taken over Luthor Corp two years ago and decided to change the name to help change the perception of the company. After a full year of successfully taking over, she decided to move to National City after an attempted assault on her and Ruby. Her attempt to keep Ruby safe didn’t happen the way she hoped. I remember saving Ruby from being hit by the debris created by the explosions during Sam’s press conference for the renaming of L-Corp. 

I had just placed Ruby in a safe area when I heard the CEO scream followed by two gun-shots. The next thing I knew I was standing behind a fully beguiled sister of mine and a love-struck CEO with a bleeding man on the floor between them. Long story short, Alex and Sam got married in the span of a year and I became the best aunt of all aunts.

A tap on my shoulder broke my trip to Neverland. I turned around to see Alex with an expectant look in her eye. 

“What?” I asked confused.

“What do you mean what? You’re quiet for once.”

I sighed, “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Okay, now I know something is wrong. Talk to me.”

I bite my lip and furrow my eyebrows in contemplation. I cave in.  
“I’ve been feeling weird lately. I don’t know how to explain it. I feel like something is missing, and I have been having really odd dreams.”

“Should we get you checked at the DEO?” she asks concerned.

“No,” I place my hand on hers to calm her down, “I’m okay, physically anyway. You know if I was sick or something, I would go to you first. It’s just—I can’t help but feel off. Like something’s missing, or I forgot something. I think it’s just the stress from working with Snapper over my shoulder all day.”

“Are you sure? I don’t like the thought of you feeling off when fighting any rouge aliens. You could get hurt.” Alex pulls me in for a hug. 

“I’m sure.” I sighed as I turn my head into her chest. 

We stayed like that for a moment before the door to my apartment opens and Sam walks in, Ruby on her heels. They each carry take-out bags 

“How are my two favorite sisters?” Sam says cheerfully.

Ruby giggles at her mother then turned to look at us on the couch. Her eyebrows tilt down, and she walks briskly to us. She places her half of bags along with the others on the coffee table then turns to us.

“What’s wrong aunt Kara?” She says as she leans over to hug me from behind.

“Just adult stuff sweat pea. Don’t worry I’m sure after some food this puppy will cheer up.” Alex smiles at Ruby then pats my back.

We move apart and Ruby pulls away just to sit in my lap. I smile at her as she begins to move the food on the table and gives me the first of my share. I grin at her then kiss her cheek then tuck in. Sam on the mirrors her actions by sitting on Alex's lap, greeting her with a kiss.

“I get it, we can’t all be happy all the time aunt Kara. Don’t worry, things will get better!” Ruby says as she stands up to get her own food.

“You better listen to her Kara. She was raised right.” Sam chuckles as she pulls away from Alex. She then kisses my cheek and moves to the coffee table.

All four of us get situated then decide on a movie. I try to focus on the screen but can’t really get into it. Just as I’m about to excuse myself to get another drink a whisper startles me. The girls look at me curiously. I quickly point to my ears and Alex smirks.

“Peeping Tom.” Sam chuckles.

I blush at their teasing and continue onto my task. Standing in the kitchen I open the fridge.

_Kara dear, don’t fret._

I stand up abruptly. What? Again? I glance at the couch then look around the apartment. Not satisfied, I look over my glasses and then look all around the building. I see nothing unusual, most people on the floor were either out, eating or already sleeping. I shake my head. Am I hearing things? What is wrong with me?

_No, you’re not imagining things. I am talking to you Kara Zor-El._

I gasp. Loudly.

“Something wrong Kara?” Sam asks. 

I turn around and see three pairs of eyes looking at me concerned.

“No, just being a peeping Tom again. Must be having a good night?” I wince.

Alex laughs and so does Sam. Satisfied they all turn back to the movie. I walk as unsuspiciously to my bathroom as I could and lock the door once inside.

“Who’s talking to me?” I demand.

_My name is Kore. It is great to finally talk to you._

“What are you talking about? Get out of my head!”

 _I’m afraid I can’t. I am a part of you. As for what I’m doing inside you, I can’t answer that yet. I am merely a guide, soon you will be informed of all._

“Yet? Wait, you can’t tell me?” I huff, this is getting crazy.

_Yes, don’t worry my dear. Just think of me as an advisor in your head. Don’t let anyone know. There will be a consequence if anyone were to know before you know the gravity of the situation you are in._

“I’m totally okay with that weird voice in my head. I’m already abnormal as it is.”

Good, now go back outside Kara. Your family is waiting for you.

I shake my head. Okay, I’m an alien from another world. I fight crime with my powers. I have a family that fights for and against aliens. I _must_ have had a crazier thing happen to me. Deep breath Zor-El, you can handle this—Kore person in your head.

“Kara are you sure you’re okay?” I jump at Alex’s voice accompanying banging at the door.

“I’m fine!” I shout back in a panic.

“Then why are you talking to yourself in there?” Alex insists.

Slowly I open the door, “I’m just tired.”

Alex sighs, “Okay, do you want us to leave?”

“No, please stay. I’m just going to bed. Get some sleep.” 

Alex continues to stare at me for a moment then nods, “Okay well finish the movie and be on our way. Call me if anything happens.”

I nod at her then give her one last hug before walking to my room. One last shout of comfort from Ruby and Sam follows me into my bedroom. I lay down and try to clear my mind. Darkness envelops me as I close my eyes.

______________________________________________________________

_It had been only a few months since I had taken over Hade’s throne and I had already found my first escaped Titan. I was walking in the streets of Gotham, having just left an abandoned factory warehouse. My steps were in sync with my heaving, I had just dealt with one of the five Titans that had escaped. My clothes were tattered under my leather jacket, a testament to my fight against the revolting being’s failed attempt to hurt me. I sighed and rolled my shoulders in an attempt to get feeling into them, I had taken many blows to them after all._

_Just as I turned off the street and into the road, I had parked my Mustang, when the sound of running and gleeful shouts echo in the empty streets. If I were still human, I would have gotten into my car and drove, hell on my heels. But I was no longer human, so I locked my car again and mad a sprint down the alley to look for the scuffle going on. I make a sharp left and see a scene that makes my blood boil._

_A group of men of many ages, young school boys and middle-aged men, were kicking, shoving and spitting on a small bundle of tattered clothing._

“No wonder you were kicked out, you piece of shit!”

_“Should just leave it to die, like a damn dog!”_

_The jeers kept getting louder, and I quickly let my senses extend to read who was being attacked by these unsavory people._

_A kid, just eleven years old. He—no she, was hurt and if the assault continued even I could do little to save her life. Quickly I use the aura of the lively sinful city and use it to heal myself faster, preparing myself for a fight._

_“Hey,” I shout, once my strength is at max, “Maybe you should go kick each other’s asses instead of an innocent kid!”_

_My remarks make all six men turn to me, sneers and sharp glares pointed at me._

_“And who the hell are you to stop us from kicking this thing's face in,” a high school boy scoffs._

_“I prefer you don’t know,” I raise my eyebrow, “I prefer you leave, alive, and leave me be with that child.”_

_The men laugh, clearly miffed by my words._

_“Yeah, no,” the oldest man jeered, his beer belly shaking with his glee._

_“Alright, I did warn you,” I smirk._

_I slowly make my way deeper into the alley, ignoring how the men start tugging at their shirts or pants. It was clear they had guns with them, useless when it came to fighting against the ruller of the Underworld. Once I’m a few feet away from them, I stop._

_“Last chance before I sent you all home fucked up,” I smirk._

_One of the boys scoffs and pulls out his gun, I raise my eyebrows happily surprised he decided to make a move._

_“Get out of here bitch,” the kid yells._

_“No.”_

_The alley is filled with the sounds of a gun unloading._

_**“What the?!”** _

_I just smirk as the bullet holes in my chest slowly close up, pushing the buds out of my body. ___

____

____

_“SHE'S AN ALIEN!”_

_“No, sadly for you, I’m not,” I smirk, “you may need a new strategy though.”_

_One of the men turns to a long piece of metal and starts swinging. I slowly direct him to stand in front of me, my back towards the other men. Just as I had anticipated the other five men surround me, each with their own pieces of metal or wood from the alley. I dodge each swing easily, at times allowing the men to hit each other in their sloppiness. I keep this going, keeping a shadow to check over the girl on the floor._

__

_I begin to get bored so, at the next swing, I raise my hand and catch the wood. The man looks surprised then terrified as I use my left hand to catch another swing. I pull both men towards each other, stepping back and giving a roundhouse kick to the man behind me. The two collided men slam hard and hit the pavement with a sickening bang. The man I had kicked holds his head in his hands, I knee him in the stomach and kick him again in the same place, throwing him against the wall. He slides down, knocked out._

__

_I fell the other two men behind me run at me at full speed, I just turn and spread my arms, effectively clotheslining them. I smirk as they hit the ground just as hard at the first two. I look around, making sure none of the bastards will stand and make my way to the small figure that’s now in a ball shape._

__

_“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” I whisper to the girl, “I’m going to help you, okay. Let’s get you taken care of, okay?”_

_The small girl just shivers in fear and pain, I carefully carry her in my arms and run full speed to my car._

My memory slowly bleeds into reality, the damp air of Gotham turns hot. The alley turns into a damp room. I’m feeling my senses slowly coming back to the present, two years after the memory took place sitting in a meditation room in Themyscira. I open my eyes and look around the room. It was a nice place to meditate, until the shadows, the reason my memory was interrupted, had alerted me of the two beings making their way through the hallway and toward my meditation space. I look up from my spot on a beaded rug to see my daughter jog into the room, Diana a few short steps behind her.

“Mom, you can’t believe what Aunt Diana taught me! It’s so cool,” Nia tells me, her being vibrating with excitement.

I smirk, looking from the older Demigod then to the younger one, “Is that so? Let me guess, she taught you the crossbow?”

 _”No,_ Nia huffs, not enjoying my teasing, “She taught me how to use the flax to harvest food! I brought some fruit for the trip home.”

I smile and stand up from my spot on the cool ground and slowly walk towards Nia. I give Diana a thankful look, then turn back to my daughter.

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart,” I ruffle her ponytail, “How about you go collect all your new toys so we can go home? I have to talk to Diana for a moment.”

“Okay,” the thirteen-year-old smiles and jogs back out of the room, “have a good talk!”

Diana chuckles as my girl disappears with the sound of her sandals hitting the hard floor.

“She’s a ball full of energy, most of the time” Diana smirks at me, “she fell asleep during practice again. I suggest you get Lord Hypnos to teach her how to use that power.”

I chuckle and signal the Demigod to sit with me on the beaded rug, “I have thought of doing just that. I’m reluctant, she is still getting used to the powers I gave her. Tell me, do you think she’s ready? I know her battle training has a long way to go but, I want her to be prepared for anything that may happen when we return to Man’s World. There are still three Titans missing, Diana.”

The hero gives me a measured look, a look I have come to understand in these past three years. She’s strong and intelligent, just like her mother, but unlike her, she also has an understanding of the world outside of Themyscira. That is why I have come to trust her at a level that in my eyes make her an honorary part of my Court.

“Lena,” the woman sighs, “You will have to let her fly sooner or later. Coming from a family of overprotective women, perhaps you should take her under your wing as a means of keeping an eye over her until you think she’s ready to do so. Teach her as ‘Hades’, not ‘Lena’. She can become your page to start while allowing me to train her along with Lord Hypnos. You can show her love but also formal guidance. It’s what _I_ wanted from my mother.”

I think for a moment then nod, “Of course. You’re right, I’ll get a portal set up at home so she can pass from home to here for her training. I will also deal with Hypnos so she can train her powers as a Nalatorian. Thank you for your guidance. Hers and mine.”

Diana smiles and moves forward to give me a tight hug. I hug her back just as tightly before helping her stand up and make my way out of the mediation room.


	4. The Forgotten Luthor

It’s been a month since my chat with Kore, and I am nowhere close to understanding what is going on with me. She’s been radio silent. During my daily patrols of the city, I end up wondering if I had just imagined the whole encounter. The only clue that it had happened in the first place is that I have daydreams more often. I see flashes of fields of wheat or flashes of a large golden door I have never seen before. 

“Supergirl, you’re 10-7,” Winn says breaking my thoughts.

I nod at no one and begin flying back to the DEO, “alright, be there in five.”

The flight back is as ordinary as any. I glance down and see a few people look up and wave. Others point, and some people try to take a picture, fully knowing that all they will probably get is a blur. I smile and slow down as I approach the Children’s Hospital. Slowly, I pass by a few windows of occupied rooms and wave at them from the outside. Tiny happy faces shiny back to me, some more aware the others. 

I finish my routine and continue on my way with a sad smile having counted two less than the day before. Humans were fragile enough already, children even more so. As I do every time, I sigh in sadness that Earth wasn’t as advanced as Krypton and didn’t try harder to cure some illnesses. I smile a little brighter as I remember Sam’s effort through L-Corp to push advancement in cures. She really is the best.

Entering the base, I hear Winn shout, “Supergirl, you have to see this! Look what’s going on in Gotham!”

After touching down, I walk briskly towards him to see what he was yelling about. Just as I was a few feet away, my right hand begins to itch. I scratch it only to feel a something stuck to it.

“What’s this?” I bring my hand closer to my face. In the center of my palm is a single leaf, the size of a sprout, standing proudly straight out of my hand. My eyes widen as the sprout grows and slowly a bud begins to form atop it.

“Kara?” Win asked in concern.

I could hear Winn and Mon-El approach me, my eyes not leaving my palm.

We stood all shocked, jaws unhinged as the bud blooms into a flower in my palm.

“Is that part of your powers?” Mon-El asked in wonder.

I shook my head slowly as I caressed the small daisy with my left index finger. As I touched it, it began to bloom larger and grow.

“Wow!” Winn exclaimed coming to stand closer next to me, “You should test if it is one of your powers. Maybe the last alien messed with your DNA?”

Suddenly the sounds of boots hitting the floor came closer to us. I looked up to see Alex with Sam, holding hands and looking so much in love. They came to stop abruptly seeming to have noticed the stares and unusual quiet. Alex raised an eyebrow and tugged Sam along towards us. 

“What’s going on?” my sister asked.

“It appears that Supergirl has discovered a new power.” Brainiac responded. 

“Yeah! She’s sprouting a plant!” Mon-El laughs. 

“She what?” Alex turned to me in shock.

I turned my palm to them; the daisy was still growing. They stared with jaws unhinged as the color changed from light green to bright white.

_Well done. You are gaining experience, though accidentally._

“How are you doing that?” Sam says taking my hand in hers, “I can’t remember anything like this in the Luthor files.”

“I don’t know,” I grit out, fully knowing this has everything to do with Kore, “I flew in, felt it and here we are.”

“We need to look at you then.” Alex begins scolding me while taking my hand out of Sam’s, “I told you to tell me if thing happened. I told you since last month too. When are you going to come to me without being forced to?”  
I huffed, it just happened. She is acting like a betrayed king.

_Wonder why?_

I furrow my eyebrows. What?

Alex tugs on my hand, “Come on, to the Med Bay.” 

I relent following Alex with a pout. 

“Be careful with those puppy eyes. Piss off Alex enough and she might just take care of you as a veterinarian would. They put thermometers in very wrong places.” Winn shouts as we turn into the hallway. 

I whip my head around with super speed and laser cut the base of his chair just as he sits down. I smirk as I see him fall backward and hit the floor. Turning back around I bump into Alex who has a very unimpressed look, but I can clearly see her lips twitch. I grin innocently and walk around her and back on route to the Med Bay. Alex shakes her head and follows with a short chuckle.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Well, everything checks out okay.” Alex sighs, “Nothing is wrong with you, physically anyway. Any guesses on what’s going on with you?”

I shake my head, “I could try to do it again?”

At her agreement, I look down to my palm and focus. Now would be the perfect time to speak up Kore.

_Very well, I will help. Close your eyes and concentrate. Remember to the texture of a flower, any one you choose. Then focus on its other traits. Construct in in your mind, then in your palm. Breath in and out evenly, if you panic you will stop._

I follow Kore’s instruction. Eyes closed, deep breath in then out. Imagine a really pretty red rose. Long stem, blo—

“Whoa!” 

I snap my eyes open. A bright red rose stands proudly on my palm. We gape as it begins to grow in length and bloom. A few seconds later I have to raise my head until I no longer have to look at my hand, but directly ahead. 

“Okay, I vote for asking your mom,” Alex says softly. I turn to her and look into equally large eyes. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“And nothing,” I flap my arms in exasperation, “again!”

Alex sighs, “Well I guess all we can do is keep an eye on you, just in case something bad happens. I suggest you keep this on a need-to-know basis until we figure out what is going on with you.”

“Guys!” Winn shouts once we enter Central Command, “Come here!”

“Quick!” Sam urges.

I share a look with my sister before we briskly walk towards the commotion.

“Look.” 

_**“And finally, for our breaking news update. An official statement has now been released by both National City Federal Prison and Metropolis Federal Prison, respectfully. Yesterday at 3:00 pm, an on-duty guard of National City Federal Prison discovered Lillian Luthor unresponsive in her cell during a bi-hourly patrol. The officer then proceeded to enter while calling for back up and a medical unit. Once onsite, the resident doctor pronounced the matriarch dead at 3:45 pm.**_

_**Meanwhile in Metropolis Prison at the exact time, 3:00 pm, Lex Luthor was being transferred from his cell to an outside cell for his one-hour recreation. The officers report that he was standing in his cell quietly before falling to the ground violently. Sudden and jerking movements alerted the officers of a possible medical emergency. A medical unit was called, the resident doctor of the prison found no sign of life. Lex Luthor was preannounced dead at 3:45 pm.** _

_**Both prisons have contacted both federal and local law enforcement. No foul play has been found by any of the four departments as of yet. The cases will be kept open for investigation due to the connection of times of death and causes of death, ‘heart failure.’”** _

The room stays silent long after the newscasters go off into commercial. The Luthors were dead, all of them. How could this be? They didn’t deserve an easy death, at least not Lillian and Lex. 

“Winn look up the files, be thorough. I want to make sure it’s not just an answered prayer.” J’onn says as he approaches us from behind.

“Yes, sir.”

For the next few hours, we watch as Winn goes through all the files on the Luthors. Paper by paper, our restlessness collectively eases. Just as Winn is approaching the last file a hand stops him.

“Hold on, who’s that?” Mon-El asks pointing to a picture hiding behind a window.

Winn pulls up the picture and enlarges it. On screen is a picture of a young girl, not a year older than fifteen. It was a school picture, a headshot one would place inside a wallet. 

The girl on screen was beautiful, gorgeous really. Her long brown hair framed a heart-shaped face, expressionless. Vibrant green eyes betrayed the youthful face, they were tainted by sadness and loneliness. She looked like the kind of person that needed an Alex to help her along. An Eliza to make her favorite comfort food after a long day and a J’onn to sneak snacks with. A Sam that gives the best advice and a Ruby that gives the best hugs. Or maybe a Winn and James that tease her and make her smile. Even a Mon-El to—nope. No Mon-El, he is useless. 

_What about a Kara Zor-El?_

I rub my cheeks in an attempt to hide my blush. Damn you Kore!

“That’s Lena. Lena Luthor, she’s was the youngest Luthor.” Sam murmurs.

“Was?” I ask, willing the blush away.

“Yes, was. She died, well she committed suicide. She was going to start college at age fourteen, not unheard of considering her family's history. She jumped from one of the hotels the Luthors owned, twenty floors high. She broke almost all her bones in her body. If the damage the fall caused didn’t kill her, then the semi that dragged her body three streets did,” Sam seemed to have an almost distant way of saying this that put me on edge.

“How come this isn’t common knowledge?” Alex asks.

“It was overshadowed by the death of her father the same day then her brother taking over LuthorCorp a few days later. Besides only a few people knew of Lena. She was in boarding school most of her life until reaching high school at age ten. She went to a private school in Metropolis during her high school days and made little friends," Sam's expression becomes far off as if enveloped in a memory, "she had very little contact with anyone outside those circles so very few people remember her. On top of that, Lillian hated her, she was Lionel Luthor’s illegitimate child. So in an effort to center the situation around Lex, she basically deleted Lena from the face of the Earth, like she never existed.”

“How long ago was that?” J’onn spoke up.

“Around eight years. She would have been about twenty-three this year. Old enough to take over L-Corp,” Sam answers sadly, "Too bad too, she would have been an amazing CEO."

"Sam," Alex asks, "How do you know all this?"

My Kryptonian sister-in-law glances at me then Alex before turning back to look at the picture of the Luthor." 

"I knew her," Sam ignores out outright staring and continues, "She was my classmate. My friend. One of her only friends." 

"You knew her," Winn asks, bewildered.

Sam nods, "She was placed in my class in freshman year. A tiny ten year old that managed to eclipse us not in her size or family name, but in her intelligence. It was scary how smart she was, that's why few people went near her. I invited her to sit with me and my group. Lucy, James, Jack and...."

"Ruby's dad," Alex finishes, taking her wife's hand.

"Yeah," Sam whispers, "She knew."

"Knew what," I ask gently.

"That I was pregnant," Sam explains, "It's one of the last things she told me."

A cloud of sadness and shock drapes over us. Sam was friends with the forgotten Luthor, went to school with her and had contact with her before her death. It was scary to think that the Luthor family was so connected to mine. First Kal and now Sam. It was also very depressing to think that whatever the Luthor family had done to Lena had driven her to the solution of suicide. I pray to Rao that she is in peace far away from the Luthors.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I should be against the festivities being held on Earth,” a sigh next to me makes me scoff.

“But you approve of them? I know I do,” I smirk.

He pauses.

“Maybe a little.”

I snicker, “Well you’re going to enjoy weighing them later today. I would just dump them into the deepest pit without going through the process. Extend the same courtesy they had for everyone else.”

“I’ll take your suggestion into consideration, your majesty.”

I snort.

“So, what you’re saying is, that’s exactly what you’re going to do? You’re going to put on a show anyway, for dramatics.”

“You know me so well, my Lord! Besides, I have to take revenge on my boss’s behalf, right?”

His playful roll of eyes makes me smile, “As you should if only Hecate would follow your lead. We’ve been together how long?”

“Technically speaking eons, but in this life? Less than a decade, eight years.”

“Smart ass,” I smack the back of his head.

“You say and do the sweetest things, your grace.”

I glance at Minos, he merely smirks at me. I roll my eyes and turn my back to the refrigerators against the long white wall of the city morgue. The bodies of the last part of my _family_ lay on cold tables, finally left alone after probing from the officials.

“I need you to tell Thanatos to look for my extended _family_. I can’t have them running amok after the past year of Cadmus ruining National City. I know dear Aunt Mercy and Uncle Otis will start making plans to get another face for the group. I need those terrorists gone for good. I have enough problems dealing with Titans, I don’t need crazy human trying to start a civil war. Bad enough there was a brainwashed Kryptonian terrorizing the city. Also, send the fey to look over the American vice-president, his decisions don’t sit right with me.

“Yes, my Lord,” Minos nods, “God speed.”

“No,” I smirk at him, “Faster.”

Minos’ laugh continues to ring in my ears as I ride the shadows outside to an empty alley. I shift to change into my street clothes and walk toward Nia’s new middle school.


	5. Monday

I’m a smart woman. An accomplished woman and an even more exceptional mother. I push my workers to reach their best in the field and in their lives. A certain blonde-haired caped reporter is one of the more glaring examples of my vast wisdom. But one thing that I don’t understand was why I’m three feet above the Persian rug in my office. 

“Ms. Gra—”

Speaking of blonde reporters. Clearing my face of all emotion I turn slowly, still floating, to my office entrance. If I were not a Fortune 500 CEO I would have laughed in her face, not because I find it amusing but because I had the exact same expression a second ago.

“Yes, Keira?” I say nonchalantly.

“You’re…floating.” 

“I can see that.”

“How?”

“If I knew that, Keira, I would have stopped the moment it started.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“We have a problem,” I say the second I enter the Command Center. 

Alex and J’onn turn around blocking Winn and Mon-El.

“What? Wait, Ms. Grant? Why is she here? She can’t be here!” Alex shouts.

J’onn raises his hand to quiet her, “You were floating in your office?”

“Floating?” everyone else in unison asks. 

“Yes, I was pacing in my office deciding on a course of action for the special coverage on the Luthor deaths. One moment I was walking, the next I was floating. Keira over here, came in a second later.” Ms. Grant says in a cool tone.

Just as Alex opened her mouth the sound of high heels entered the Command Center.

“Guys, we have a problem.”

I turn around. My jaw drops.

“Oh my god! Sam?”

Sam stood a few meters away, standing behind her was Jess, Sam’s assistant, carrying—

“A peacock?” Winn shouted.

Sure enough, Jess had a large male peacock in her arms. Points to her for managing to look somewhat put together while holding the bird.  
“What is the meaning of this Ms. Arias?” J’onn spoke up.

“Edge came by, to have his monthly spat. I got mad, for obvious reasons, and threw my hands to shut him up. Suddenly he squawked and started to shrink into his clothes. He turned into this peacock!” Sam throwing her hands around.

“You’re saying, the CEO of a rival company tuned into a bird in your office?” Mon-El quipped. 

Sam and Jess nod, the feathery Mr. Edge flapping his wings as if agreeing.

“A Kryptonian sprouting flowers? One CEO floating while the other turns her rival into a fowl? What is going on here?” J’onn’s Space Dad Voice strained with what I assumed must be a giant migraine. 

“Maybe it’s after effects? You know from the whole magician from another dimension that happened not too long ago?” Winn timidly spoke up, pen in the air.

“I don’t think so. After he leaves everything turns back to how the way they were.” Alex shoots down the suggestion while taking her place next to J’onn. 

“Well, everyone to the Med Bay, I want reports on everyone to keep track of what else might happen,” J’onn begins rubbing his temple.

“And can someone get a cage and a suitable explanation for Mr. Edge’s…. sudden feathering,” J’onn adds turning toward the direction of his office.

I share a look with Alex, she shakes her head and I watch as she starts shouting instructions.

“Monday?” I shrug.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I rubbed my temples slowly in an effort to calm the pain. The stifling air inside the lobby made me uneasy. The noises made by the lights didn’t help my headache either. I sighed thinking about the amount of NDA’s Alex had to pass around after examining everyone at the DEO. There was also the tongue lashing I got from Cat after telling her about my second job that contributed to my pain. Luckily, after a second round of ‘how dare you,’ Mr. Edge change back into a man. A naked man in a room full of angry strong women, honestly that was the best part of this whole day. Seeing a grown man shriek like a goat and run to the corner, nether bits covered by a medical tray was hilarious. 

“I still don’t see why you don’t just take a picture of the check with your phone and have it directly deposited.” Alex sighed grabbing my attention. 

“I didn’t drag you with me you know. I told you that I was coming to see how much I have in savings, so I could buy a new couch.”

“You should make Mon-El and Winn pay for it then. I mean they did break it while dry humping during Game Night.” Alex says with disgust in her voice.

“First, never say that again. I don’t want that image making its way into my subconscious, they were fighting over who would be the dog during Monopoly not doing _that_. And second, I wanted a new one anyway. I keep throwing myself on it after long nights and its starting to get uncomfortable.” 

Alex looks at me with a mixture of concern for my well-being and unimpressed by my laziness to not walk to my room. I shrug with a pout hoping she will drop it. A loud bang reverberates in the space making us all turn towards the double doors. Making their way through the doors are six heavily armed men dressed in tactical gear, each man having different bandana colors around their rifles.

“Hands up! Empty your pockets! No one gets hurt as long as you all go along.” The man wearing a red bandana yells, shaking his gun at us menacingly.

Alex glances at me, “I’ll make a distraction, go and suit up.”

I nod, happy that I have someone to back me up.

The men separate into three groups of two. One stand guarding the double doors. Another walk up to the tellers while demanding them to hand over the money. The last group goes through the line of customers taking anything of value. One was taller than the other, the taller one had a white bandana on his rifle while the other had a purple bandana on his. Alex and I stand silently, waiting for them to get closer. Finally, the two men make their way up to us.

“Come on blondie, hand over what you got. You too lady!” The taller man demands, forcing the bag he is caring between us, “Don’t make me get frisky on you. Who knows I might do something else while I’m on it!”

“Well aren’t you a gentleman.”

The room goes silent. As if on cue, every person in the room turns to look at the woman at the font of the line. Though her back was toward us, her energy was strong and aloof. What could be seen was her long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, exposing the artfully designed undercut, half a sunflower.

“What did you say, bitch?” The man said walking closer to the woman.

“I guess I have to speak up,” she turns around slowly, “deaf and stupid? No wonder you can’t hold a real job.”

Golly, she’s beautiful! I looked her over slowly. Her denim jacket pulled tightly over strong shoulders draped open over her partially buttoned white shirt. Tight black pants ended neatly inside leather brown president boots. I looked up to her face, her sharp jaw was tilted upward in defiance, showing a slender neck that led down to her protruding collar bones. Sharp brows framed deep green eyes from above while dark half-circles framed underneath, the strong colors contrasting strongly against her pale skin. 

“Who you are calling stupid?” the man next to us huffs, reminding me of the situation I was in.

“Well, if you have to ask,” the woman smirks.

“Enough of this, Frankie get rid of her!” the leader shouts from his position next to the teller.”

In an instant, Frankie points the rifle at the woman and shoots. The loud noise causes everyone in the bank to the floor or under furniture. 

“What the hell?” one of the men yell.

Alex says my name as she tries to pull me away.

“Look,” she says.

I look up and see that the woman is still standing and very much alive. The only thing different thing about her is the bullet protruding from a hole in her forehead. The bullet, long and thin, stuck out of the woman’s head, a small amount of blood dripping from the wound rolling over her thin nose. I can feel my jaw drop as the woman extends her hand under her chin as the bullet slides itself out of the hole on her forehead. The bullet falls into her hand and the small hole closes.

“What kind of voodoo shit is this!” 

“Is she an alien?”

“She must be!”

The woman smirks. “Haven’t you heard the saying about assuming?”

“SHOOT HER YOU IDIOTS!” the leader shouts.

A rain of bullets falls over the woman, head to toe. Six empty rifles later, the woman remains standing surrounded by blood-stained bullets and small holes making her clothes, the only sign the bullets made an impact. Her smirk grown into an unimpressed smile. 

“You _are_ done now?” she scoffs.

“What is she?” Alex gasps.

The men and everyone in the lobby look at her with fear. For a moment everything is still then she tilts her head and begins to speak with a cold deadly stare.

“I’m giving you ten seconds,” the woman says as she stuffs her hands in her jacket pockets, “if you can leave this bank in that time, I will not come after you.”

The men look on in fear. The woman begins to count slowly.

“One.” 

Some men grab everything they can while others start running towards the door.

“Two.”

The first two reach the door only to slam into the framed glass.

“Three.”

Two more run into the first two, effectively stopping the doors from opening again.”

“Four.”

“Come on!” the leader yells as he reaches the door.

“Five.”

“It won’t open!” 

Hands slam against the doors, other hands pull the handles.

“Six.”

“Hit it with something!”

“Seven.”

A man throws a chair against the glass, the chair bounces off and hits another’s shins.

“Eight.”

Now a rifle is turned around, butt first, and slammed again and again against the glass. The crystal remains unbroken, taunting the now desperate men.

“Nine.”

“Hurry!” someone cries.

“Ten.”

With a flick of her wrist, the men are suddenly thrown back inside the lobby and thrown at her feet. Some land on their back and others on their fronts.

“Welcome back!” she smiles with a clap.

“How did you-“

“Do that?” she finishes, “The same way I did this.”

Another flick of her wrist and a large plume of black smoke completely envelop the group. The smoke clears to reveal an empty space around the woman. I can feel my eyes widen, threatening to drop my eyeballs from their sockets.

“I do hope they enjoy their trip.” The woman says out loud.

We watch as she turns towards an empty clerk and pulls out an envelope and two cards.

“Miss, if you can please place this in my savings box?”

The middle-aged woman blinks slowly, “yes, of course.”

The room remains quiet as the clerk proceeds to process the woman’s request then turns back to her and hands her both cards and a receipt.

“Thank you.” A nod, then she turns around and walks directly out of the bank. The glass doors working just fine as they close behind her. A second later the Guardian and Mon-El burst through the doors, a unit of DEO agents follow them in. Mon-El looks around confused, then glances at the Guardian before speaking up.

“What happened?”

“Monday,” Alex answers as if it explains everything.

_After what happened this morning, I suppose it does._


	6. Headaches

The heavy metal door slams loudly behind me as I enter my home. I turn and start placing the three heavy locks in place, I may be a god but that doesn’t mean I would like someone to break in. Once finished I turn back around slowly and take in the space. 

The whole first floor was an open floor plan and had large cement pillars placed strategically holding up the high ceiling. The closest half of the building was a living room of sorts, a sapphire blue sofa stood two a white button love seats on each side. The three surrounded the partial wall in the center of the room, a large television hung in the middle underneath the petrified wooden cabinet that held my record player and records. The living room was complete with a grey Fleur De Lis pattern rug that I had brought back from my old apartment in Gotham. 

Behind the living room was a long twelve seat dining table made out of thick black walnut, over the table was a large atom shaped chandelier. The chandelier matched the modern kitchen behind it, black walnut with white marble tops.

“Nia, darling?” I ask, making my way to the kitchen after draping my jacket on a loveseat and my backpack in the seat.

“Hi, mom!” Nia shouts, running down the stairs above the kitchen.

“Hello darling,” I lean down to kiss my twelve-year-old, “I'm sorry for leaving you like that. Did you eat anything yet?

“No mom, I was waiting so we could eat together. Oh, I got my paper back. Mr. Hanks said I might have a future in writing,” a large toothy grin beamed up at me. 

“Aw, how thoughtful,” I give her another hug, “and that’s great darling. I know how much you hope to be a journalist. Keep on working hard like this and who knows you might end up working for Cat Co.”

“I hope so! Did you get them on your way back?” 

I try to hold back a laugh as she jumps up and down, “yes ma’am, they’re in my bag.” 

“Thanks!” she kisses my cheek and runs to get her treasure.

I smile watching her search for the stack of magazines I bought her. I’d do anything for my little girl. She has suffered so much for someone so young. She reminded me of myself when I was with the Luthor family, alienated and desperate for an out.

Smile still in place, I start taking food out of the fridge.

“Stir fry?” I ask, placing two cutting boards on the white countertop.

“Sure,” Nia puts the stack on the coffee table then walks over to start chopping some cabbage, “How was your day mom?” 

I shrug, halfway through some carrots, “bad guys tried to rob the bank.”

Nia turns around excitedly, “did you stop them?”

I laugh, “yes, they should be with Thanatos by now.”

“Cool, when are you going to take me on your adventures” Nia vibrates with energy, “I want to be able to save people too. Like Supergirl! Well, not exactly like her, but like you and Aunt Diana? She’s amazing!”

I breathe in deeply. The thought of her running around fighting baddies wasn’t my favorite, but I can understand that being surrounded by Gods and Demigods did give her the idea of being a hero much more plausible. I also remembered my conversation with Diana. I turn to my right, leaving the knife and half stack of carrots on the cutting board.

“Are you sure you want to accompany me? I don’t want you to think you have to be anything. I’m more than happy for you to grow up and be a happy journalist with an even happier family.”

“I’m sure mom,” she takes my hand and stands in front of me, “I want to help people, like you and Aunt Diana. I might not have super speed or magic, but I have my premonitions. If I keep training with Uncle Hypnos and Hecate, I can use them to fight. It doesn’t feel like I’m being forced to do it, it feels like I am meant to do it.”

I sigh, then look at her. Her young face still round with baby fat around her cheeks. Her brown eyes big and hopeful. Color washed jeans and blue dinosaur sweater a tad too big on her lanky frame. She looked so innocent and breakable, yet I knew under that puppy exterior is the heart of a rebel. If she doesn’t get her way with me, she will find her own way. She could get hurt and won’t have anyone to guide her when she hits the inevitable speed bumps you reach in this life. I better get a mug with 'BEST MOM EVER' for this.

“Under my rules—”

“Yes!”

“Under my rules,” I speak up to get her attention, “You follow me and listen to my directions. No complaining! And you will start training at a higher level with Diana on the weekends.”

“Thank you,” she hugs me tightly, “I want to be able to help you. I want to be strong like you.”

“Sweetheart, you are strong. And you do help me,” I take her face in my hands and kiss both cheeks, “you make me feel like myself.”

“You make me feel like myself too, mom.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The DEO was in a frenzy, like a shaken-up beehive. Once the DEO agents and NCPD had gone through checking all the people at the bank and taken statements, we had been released. Alex and I went with James and Mon-El back to the DEO to talk to J’onn. After telling him about the men and the mysterious- _You forgot gorgeous, Kara _-woman, he proceeded to ask for the security tape. And that’s where we are now, watching with unhinged jaws.__

____

____

“Woah!” Winn shouted.

“Rewind it,” Mon-El demanded.

On the screen the woman was pelted with bullets, then the bullets fell onto the floor. 

“She was shot. Right?”

“Yes. I saw blood on the bullets.”

“We took some samples from the police. The bullet had damage which means they did make an impact. We have lab techs looking for a match of the blood.” Alex backs me up, James nodding in agreement.

On screen, the men run to the door. Then once the ten seconds she called out are up, the woman makes a pulling movement and the men are dragged by an invisible force and thrown to the floor in front of her.

“It could be telekinesis.” Brainiac spoke up, “As for the bullets, perhaps a forcefield?”

“No.” I crossed my arms, “The first bullet hit her forehead. Blood dripped down her face! It hit her. All of them did, how do you explain the blood? The hole in her forehead.”

“Regeneration or accelerated healing?” Barney continues, “Wonder Woman and the Flash have that. Batman from Earth 11 has that also. As for the men, she could have teleportation”

“In any case, we have a superhuman of an alien in National City. Stay vigilant and make sure to report anything.” J’onn nods at us then walk back to his office, or more likely to look for something for his head. 

“Is it me or is he getting headaches more often?” Mon-El asks.

“It’s not just him, I’m getting a lot too,” Winn says.

Mon-El turns to him, concern on his face, “I can call Eve so she can look for something? I can bring it to you after getting us all lunch.”

What? Is Mon-El being nice? What happened to The Great Dog War?

“Yes, please. Take Brainiac with you so you have extra hands bringing all of Kara’s pot stickers.”

“Hey!”

Mon-El smiles at me and hands Barney his earpiece. Once camouflaged, Barney follows Mon-El out the DEO.

“I told you they were dry humping,” Alex whispers.

I whip my head to her, “Shut up.”

“What?” James asks.

“Nothing.” I force a smile at James.

“Okay well, Kara go on patrol while Winn goes through the video with Jimmy again and please make note of anything you see that’s important. I’m going to check on those samples.” Alex pats my shoulder and walks off.

Making sure Alex is gone, I turn to Winn and lean against the desk.

“So. Something going on with you and Mon-El?”

Winn blushes, “He came and took me out to breakfast the day after last Game Nights. We’ve been hanging out on the weekends.”

“Sounds like something.” James smiles, “A whole lot of something.”

“What about Eve?” I ask.

“Oh, they’re not together. He told her they should just be friends.”

“That explains why Mon-El’s been behaving and why he’s having lunch with Eve almost every day.” James turns to me.

I smile, “I’m happy for you both. He needs more friends after that fight with his mother.”

Winn grins, “She called him, they are getting along building the Daxamite colony. He went and visited last week. I think they made up because he said they want us to visit for their Winter ball and to invite you guys too.”

“Oh!” I laugh, “Well, looks like she approves of her son being with an inferior human male.”

James and I laugh at Winn as his face turns almost purple from embarrassment. 

“Quit it.” Winn turns back to the screen with a huff.


	7. Kore becomes Persephone

The day had been long and boring. From dealing with Snapper to the attempted bank robbery, I was so ready to get home and relax. Only I didn’t. The second I made it home, a large migraine pulses through my head. The pain was so excruciating that I couldn’t concentrate on the fact that this was the first pain I was feeling _ever_ without the aid of Kryptonite or the loss of my powers.

I stumbled into my apartment, head in my hands to try to contain the pain. I threw my bags on my couch and walked over to the bathroom. A quick search through my cabinets turns out a bottle of extra strength migraine medicine. It was there for whenever any guest needed it, but at this moment I was desperate. I took two pills, almost gagging as this was also the very few times I took medicine and stared at my reflection as I prayed the pain would ebb. It didn't.

“What is happening,” I gasp, “It hurts _so much.”_

_Relax Kara, your mind is expanding enough to take the rest of my powers. You must relax and let them come, it will be less painful if you do._

I shake my head and stumble out of the bathroom. I call for take-out once I’m sitting at my kitchen island and wait, rubbing my temples in the darkness. The twenty minutes I wait for my food to come is excruciating, but I try to meditate to relax, something I haven’t done since arriving from Krypton.

The delivery boy, Simon, comes by and leaves my usual. I notice his concerned look as he watches me struggle to concentrate on what he says, he says nothing but says to ‘get well’ which is grateful. Alex calls me and so does James, but I sent them messages of being tired and wanting to be left alone. They get worried but allow me my space, smoothing I’m also grateful of as I go to bed after I finish my food.

I take off my work clothes, taking care to put my Supergirl suit on the chair next to my window, and pull on my pajamas. I pull off my sheets and get comfortable in my bed. My stare up at the white ceiling as I continue to meditate as a means to fall asleep.

_Sleep. Close your eyes, dear. Sleep._

I listen to Kore’s voice and slowly let my tired mind relax, sleep taking me in.

 _I blink rapidly in an effort to adjust to the light I was enveloped in. Once my eyes adjust, I look around me and find myself in a field of wheat._

_“Where am I?”_

_Laughter comes from nearby, I turn around and start following the noise. A few steps later the wheat parts to a small clearing leading to a meadow. The meadow is fairly large, full of wildflowers and a small pond with large rocks surrounding it. There are five women in the meadow, four of the five were dressed in clothing made of leaves. The fifth was like looking in a mirror. There was only one difference, she looked a few years younger than me._

_“Kore?” I hear a woman call out._

_The girls stop giggling and turn to look through me._

_“Over here mother!” Kore shouts as she gets up from her seat on the grass._

_“There you are dear.”_

_I turn around and feel my jaw drop. The woman standing in front of me could be passed off as my mother. Her facial features were exactly the same, from her heart-shaped face to her hazel eyes. The only difference, just like Kore compared to me, was what she was wearing. A dress made of pieces of cloth, each drape looked purposefully over her figure._

_“I hope she wasn’t too much trouble,” the woman smiled at the other women._

_“Do not worry Lady Demeter. We love spending time with Princess Kore, she always tells the best stories.” One of the women says as she stands up followed by the other three._

_“I hope so, I bring her with me everywhere.”_

_“Yes, everywhere.” Kore whispers, a tad annoyed._

_“Well if you excuse us ladies, we must get to Olympus for the Summer festivities.”_

_Demeter nods at the women then turns back towards the field of wheat, Kore following behind her. Slowly, everything blurs then unblurs. I was now standing outside in a small garden surrounded by walls and pillars. Even though the garden was enclosed, just like the meadow from before, there was a small pond in the center of the garden, and Kore sat near the edge of it._

_“I hope you are feeling well.” A deep voice startles us both._

_We both turn around. A tall man stood at the entrance of the garden. He had wild black hair that reached his jaw and a close-cut beard that grew only on his jaw. He looked young but had large black circles under his grey-green eyes. He wore black robes, a stark contrast to Kore’s pure white._

_“Lord Hades,” Kore quickly stands up and bows towards the man._

_Hades waves her off, “do not worry about honorifics. I care very little for them. Are you all right? You had a forlorn expression on your face.”_

_“N-no, I am doing fine, sir. I was just pensive.” Kore looks down to her sandals, embarrassed._

_Hades’ lips twitch, “possibly from your mother?”_

_A few moments pass. seeing that Kore refuses to look up, Hades breaks the silence._

_“If I were expected to rule after my mother, I would feel trapped. Even more so if she kept me under her constant vigilance.” Hades says carefully._

_“She is very overbearing.” Kore whispers._

_“Parental figures are like that,” Hades has a far-off look, “they must wish the best for their children, even if they are overbearing at times. You matter to her.”_

_“Sometimes I wish she wouldn’t” Kore stomps her right foot._

_“You don’t wish that, truly. You are just upset you have no time for yourself.” Hades stands in front of Kore, three feet in distance from her._

_“I am upset that she treats me as a child. I am older than the beings. I know the consequences of my actions, unlike her who turns anyone who she sees as a threat to shrubbery.” Kore huffs._

_Hades lets out a laugh, “yes, well. I am afraid that is a trait we all have. Look to Hera. Zeus just returned her from the starts a fortnight ago.”_

_“You don’t do that,” she looks up at the god, “you help them. All of them. You helped defeat the Titans. You have helped Heracles and Odysseus, to name a few. You have no ill will to anyone.”_

_“When a being is surrounded by grief and regret, they have no ill will towards others much less to defenseless creatures. The ultimate good is the only thing that truly matters. Not wealth or power, only the morality oneself has.”_

_Kore looks up from her sandals and holds the steely green stare. The stand like that, like two pawns in the center of a chess board._

_“Kore! Hades?”_

_I turn around and find Demeter at the garden's entrance, a man with reddish-brown hair and long beard following behind her._

_“Demeter,” Hades turns palm up, “I found her practicing her power. I thought I could perhaps give her some guidance.”_

_“It is nice to see you meet formally,” the man approaches Hades and clasps his forearm loosely, “I hope my daughter took the advice to heart. Eubulus indeed.”_

_“She has potential Zeus. I hope you practice more with her, Demeter.”_

_Demeter nods reluctantly, “let us return to the festivities. You must turn over the orb to me before the night approaches.”_

_“Ah, yes.” Zeus nods, turning to Demeter._

_Demeter and Zeus walk out of the garden followed by Hades who shoots a wink to Kore before he goes. The vision blurs again then changes. I was standing outside in the same meadow as before; this time Kore was alone. I watched as she dipped the tips of her fingers into the pond._

_“Most have pets they can touch more conveniently.”_

_I look around and see Hades holding a staff, walking out of the fields. The staff was made out of a single piece of dark wood, twisted to separate at the top into two sharp ends._

_“Lord Hades,” Kore sat back up, drying her hands on her robes._

_“If I am calling you Kore,” he smirked._

_“Eubulus,” she smiles slowly, “why are you here?”_

_“I like that name the most,” Hades’ smile reaches his eyes, “Since our last talk, I decided to visit you. You might need some new company and I can provide that. I enjoy visiting the living from time to time.”_

_Leaving the staff standing up without help, Hades sits next to Kore and pulls out a large white crystal out of his robes. The crystal was uncut, as big and long as a flashlight. He hands it to Kore, she takes it and examines it._

_“What is this?”_

_“One of my powers is to see the life of any soul as if it were mine. This crystal is made from my palace. If you touch any being, dead or alive, you will see their life. In fragments or in complete. I thought perhaps this could keep you entertained. You can learn through them and even come to connect with them as I do. You asked why I am how I am, this is why. The compassion I have for all creatures is deep and all consuming.”_

_Kore sits quietly looking at the crystal in her hands. Hades rubs her right shoulder and stands. Kore looks up and joins me as we watch Hades grasp his staff and tap his forearm. The staff slowly disappears and appears as a tattoo where the staff had touched._

_“Be careful with that, no one but you may use it. Goodbye, Kore, until we meet again.”_

_Hades bows lowly making Kore gasp, then turned back and into the fields of grains. Slowly the sunlight shifts, and I see glimpses of days that past. I watch as Hades and Kore grow closer. One day they are talking against a tree sitting side by side, Hades’ hands in Kore’s lap. In another Kore is making a daisy chain and Hades tries to follow along. On another day, Hades has his head in Kore's lap as he reads a scroll to her. I watch as their stares turn softer and full of wonder. It was like watching Alex and Sam fall in love again, pure and effortless. After what seems to be forty shifts, its sunset. This time Kore is huddled at the same spot, hugging herself and audibly crying. I walk to her and sit next to her. Her eyes are closed, and long streaks of tears flow down her cheeks._

_“Why are you crying Kore?”_

_Hades appears just like last time, this time with no staff but a concerned look on his face. He sits on the opposite side of Kore, pulling her into a side hug with his left arm. Kore pulls herself onto his lap, Hades hugs her into his chest. He looked slightly surprised but is focused on trying to comfort the woman in his arms._

_“It is fine, Kore. I am here. What is wrong?”_

_“She took it. My mother took the crystal you gave me.”_

_“What? Why?”_

_“She caught me using it on a woman whose lover was killed at war. I wanted to see if I could help her in any way, then mother came and pulled me away. She yelled at me for using your power, that I would be corrupted. How? You leave them alone, help them if they need help. You don’t ask for anything in return while they ask for total submission! They attack people with no care for their lives!”_

_“Kore, they will always be like that and will never change. As for the crystal, I can get you another one. A smaller one perhaps, on a chain to keep under your clothes?”_

_“You can?” Kore mumbles as she starts rubbing the tears off her face._

_“Yes, would you like to come with me and choose it? You can choose another color, or we can get it into a shape,” Hades looks down at Kore with a soft smile._

_“To the Underworld?” she says reluctantly._

_“Yes. Do not worry Kore, I will keep you safe. It is only a small trip.”_

_Kore stays quiet, Hades pulls her chin up to look at her._

_“Do you trust me?”_

_After a small pause Kore nods. Slowly the vision changes. Now I’m standing in a circular room with a high ceiling with large pillars. The room is dark, almost black, the only light coming from thousands of specs of lights attached to the walls, ceiling, and pillars. On a far wall is a large circular bed with a bright white frame, it stood out from the darkness as it had two large lanterns hanging by each bedpost._

_The lights turned brighter as the sound of footsteps reached my ears. I turn to the sound and watch Eubulus carry Kore in his arms. She was asleep and had an addition to her wardrobe, a white crystal the size of a small medallion hag by a long thin gold chain. The sheets on the bed unfurled as Eubulus approached it and placed Kore onto it. Before he could tuck her in, she pulled the sheets over her as if in a practiced move._

_“Maker yourself at home,” Hades runs the back of his fingers against her cheek, “you are more than welcome here.”_

_He kisses her cheek tenderly. The vision changes again. The room was similar to the bedroom only this one is white and had gold trim. In the center stood Zeus with Demeter by his side distraught and furious. Behind them were twelve large thrones made of gold, each for a ruler to sit comfortably._

_The large double doors to my right open and in marches Hades, Kore behind him being escorted by a pale man in black robes and a redheaded woman._

_“HOW DARE YOU!” Demeter shouts, the building seems to shake with her voice, “SHE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU! DEMON!”_

_“I did not take her from you Demeter,” Hades says managing to science everyone without shouting, “I took her to get another crystal, something that did not have to happen if it were not for your selfishness.”_

_“Selfishness? I took that curse away from her!”_

_“THERE WAS NO CURSE DEMETER!” Hades shouted the room shakes even harder than before, “I WAS SIMPLY BEING A FRIEND TO HER. SOMETHING YOU WOULD NEVER ALLOW HER TO HAVE!"_

_“SHE HAS FRIENDS!”_

_Before Hades can shout back Zeus lets out a booming shout._

_“You both are acting like animals.” Zeus rumbles, “What happened Kore?”_

_Kore looks up from her position, “Lord Hades gave me crystal so I may look at a person’s soul. I used it to help people in need, to see if I can help in any way. Mother took it and destroyed it. Lord Hades offered for me to pick another,” she pulls out the small rock from around her neck, “He showed me his garden and we talked for hours. I fell asleep and he took care of me. Please, father, don’t be angry, Lord Hades was being kind to me.”_

_“What about the pomegranate?”_

_Zeus and Hades turn to look at the other woman I the room._

_“Hecate?” Hades asks._

_Hecate shoots a look to Kore. Kore looks down trying to hide from the four piercing stares. She sighs and pulls out the red fruit, a large piece was missing from it. A puppy pout appears on her face as she looks up from her lashes. Golly! Now I know what I look like when I do that!_

_“I was hungry.” She whispers._

_“Stupid girl,” Demeter glares at the younger woman, “now you are tied to the Underworld.”_

_Hades lets out a snort She meets his eyes and they seem to have a silent conversation. Satisfied with what he saw, Hades turns back to the other two gods._

_“Perhaps we can make an arrangement._

_“NO! YOU WILL NOT KEEP HER!”_

_“DEMETER!” Zeus waves a hand and her mouth closes shut forcefully, “What arrangement?”_

_Finding nothing wrong with Zeus’ behavior Hades continues, “seeing as she only ate a portion, Hecate and I can make it so only a portion of the year is spent in the Underworld. She will spend the rest with Demeter. That is the best I can do.”_

_“Are you sure? The people are dying from famine, they need food!”_

_“She can go with Demeter. I will enchant the stone to signal when her return must happen,” Hecate spoke up._

_Zeus sighs, glances at Demeter, then nods._

_“Very well,”_

_The vision changes and once again I stand inside the large bedroom. This time its daytime. Kore sits in front of Hades at the small sitting space the room has. I walk closer to them._

_“Why?” he asks as she takes his hand in hers._

_“I enjoy your company. I know you enjoy our time together too.” ___

____

____

_“That still does little to explain why you would tie yourself to me, the most hated god of all.”_

_“I have fallen for you Eubulus,” he gasps but she continues, “you are good. You are kind and brave. Your name does not defy you, you do not let it be so. Instead, you fight to prove all wrong. You have taken my heart and I do not wish for it back.”_

_She raises one of her hands and cups his cheek. He closes his eyes and turns into her hand._

_”Are you sure you wish to tie yourself to me? I am darkness and grief. I am sin and spite. I am all of what Pandora’s box holds.”_

_“But you forgot the most important thing,” green eyes open to meet blue, “hope. Hope for change in the hearts of mortals. Hope that fuels all the good in the world. Hope that in the end, everything will come full circle.”_

_“If I were not sure you held my heart, your words just confirmed it.” Hades chuckles._

_Kore giggles._

_I watch as their space closes and they share a kiss, ignoring a golden glow surrounds them._

_**This is what the story had it wrong. Hades did not take me by force. He protected me and cared for me. We fell in love and only parted when the seasons came. I have one last thing to show you.** _

_I nodded and watched as the vision changed. This time I stood inside a large den. There were seats of leather and large full bookcases against the walls. A half-played chess set was laid out on a thick wood table just off the center of the room. The room was well decorated but had a cold air to it. A loud bang ran out, I whipped my head around so fast my neck popped._

_“DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME! YOU WILL NOT IGNORE ME!”_

_A girl walks in head turned down, a tall young man follows her in. He had a strong jaw and had pale skin. His hair was slick back, a receding hairline clear to the human eye. He wore a black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath. The girl turns her hair up and I feel all the air in my lungs escape with a gasp._

_Lena Luthor._

_“I told you, Lex, I will not help you,” she turns to face him, “If he is your friend, why hurt him? Friends protect one another! If he truly is Superman, why expose him? Aren’t you friends? Don’t you trust him?”_

_“I cannot trust someone that does not trust me.” Lex growls._

_“Mother is manipulating yo—”_

_“Shut your mouth. Mother is simply protecting us. I am protecting us. ALL OF US!”_

_“You protect no one but your damn self. Your ego. You think he will turn on us. Newsflash! If he was thinking of doing that, he would have done so a long time ago. He would go after government leaders, not a boy daddy iss—”_

_Lex grips her forearm and rams her against the wall of bookcases._

_“YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HIM IN FRONT OF ME! I ORDER YOU TO HELP ME EXPOSE CLARK!”_

_“No. You don’t own me.”_

_“THE SECOND FATHER BROUGHT YOU HOME FROM THAT WHORE OF A MOTHER YOU HAD YOU BECAME A LUTHOR! EITHER YOU HELP ME, OR YOU LEAVE!”_

_Lena looks up at him, fear in her eyes. I watch as her gaze hardens, a shield placed on her emotions as she yanks her arm out of his grip. Lex straightens up, seeming to come back to himself. His expression changes from furry to regret._

_“Le—”_

_“Save it,” Lena slowly walks back to the door and pauses, “keep your damn last name. It brought nothing but problems to me. And don’t worry, you won’t have to deal with me anymore.”_

_Lena walks out of the room making no noise, a complete contrast to the way she threw open the door before. The vision changes and now I stand on a building. I can make out the buildings around us, Metropolis._

_“What the hell are you doing kid?” a gruff voice shouted._

_I follow the voice and find myself standing in front of a pitiful sight. Lena sat on the edge of the building, iPod in hand. Across from her are a set of double doors, a man standing in front of them. He looks similar to Lex, only this man was dressed for hard labor than for a gala._

_“Kid get over here, you’re going to’ fall and—” he paused before speaking in a quick manner, fear in his voice, “—look, kid, I don’t know what you went through but killing yourself won’t help anyone. Your parents must be worried where you are.”_

_Lena laughs and puts an earbud in her left ear._

_“They won’t even know I’m gone until they get called by the police.”_

_“Kid, just come here and we’ll talk then I’ll help you get home, alright? Just come here.” His voice sounded concerned._

_Lena smiles at him, “Plato once said that only the dead see the end of the war, its true if you think about it.”_

_The man’s eyebrows furrowed, “What?”_

_Lena gives him one more smile then turns back forward. The wind blows the hair out of her hair as she puts the second earbud in her other ear._

_“I was nice meeting you; I hope I don’t cause too much distress to you after I’m gone.”_

_“WAIT, DON’T—"_

_Lena pushes herself off the ledge. I run to that side and look down, wide-eyed. She hits the asphalt with a sickening bang. She lays there for a beat then a semi-truck catches her body with its front wheels. I watch in horror as Lena’s body is dragged three streets then is propelled forward with whatever momentum is transferred after the truck’s breaks are slammed. The whole street stays eerily quiet, then a rush of noise breaks out. The man inside the truck runs out and hold his head in his hands, tears falling down his face. A group of office workers run to Lena and look over her, one shouts for an ambulance._

_I can feel the ledge disappear as the vision changes. My eyes blink trying to adjust to the darkness I am surrounded in. I’m in a cemetery, a dark hooded figure stands in front of a freshly covered grave._

_“Wake up.” The figure whispers._

_A mist of white light appears over the grave. Slowly I can see a figure appear laying on the soil._

_“Lena wake up.”_

_“WHAT THE HELL?” I shout._

_The mist clears and there she is. Curled up on her side and wearing a white dress. Lena shifts then open her eyes._

_“Am I in the Vampire Apprentice?” I look around hoping someone answers back._

_“Where am I?” Lena sits up, she looks around then finds sees the figure standing in front of her._

_“Lena,” the figure lowers the hood—HOLY SHIT!_

_“Who are you?”_

_“My name is Eubulus._

_“Okay, okay. WHAT?_

_**Shush Kara.** _

_“You are here because you have died.” Lena pales. “With the help of my friend, you were brought back.”_

_“Why?” Lena whispers._

_“You have let many things undone. You must complete your destiny, I will help you as much as I can. Here.” Eubulus hands Lena a large envelope, “Inside is a ticket to the city of Gotham as well as the currency of this world. Make a home there, learn the underbelly of the city. Teach yourself to defend yourself and others. Be a vigilante, then when you are ready, I will visit you and guide you forward. Take this as well.”_

_Eubulus pulls a small pouch out of his coat and hands it to Lena. Lena looks at it then slowly pulls ou—okay now I’m freaked out!_

_“What’s this crystal for?”_

_“It will help you train,” before Lena can respond Hades speaks up, “I must leave, good luck.”_

_Lena and I watch as Eubulus pulls his hood back up and the mist from before envelops him. He disappears._

_“Well, what the fuck?” Lena gasps._

_“Yeah. What the fuck?” I agree and turn to look at her._

_**Now you know. Good luck Kara.** _

_Slowly darkness envelops me; I feel myself wake up slowly._

I roll over in bed, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. The sound of my personal cell surprises me. I pull out an arm to reach for the phone, but something stops me. On my forearm is the same tattoo Eubulus had, a staff made out of one long piece of wood that splits into two sharp tips. Below it, a bowl of stalks of grain, leaves and two pomegranates. 

The call ends then starts back again. I pull it to me still looking over the tattoo. 

“Hello?” 

_**“Why did I have a dream of you with your mom yelling in a big room at a man that you called Hades" And why did you call me ‘father?’”** _

_**“And why did I dream your mom coming to me and yelling at me about my useless husband,”**_ Sam asks after Alex's question.

“HOLY SHIT!”


	8. We're All Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is a rewritten version of Chapter 8. I have also gone through all the other chapters, most of them have been changed in some form. I suggest reading from the beginning as to not cause confusion. I made sure to make it much easier to read and have added title names to each chapter.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave a comment or question so that I may answer. (Other's may be asking the same thing after all!)

“HOLY SHIT!”

Alex hisses, **_“Kara! Don’t yell in my ear!”_ **

“Sorry! Hold on I’m coming over.”

**_“Wai—”_ **

Before Alex can answer I hang up and super speed getting ready. I put on a grey long sleeve shirt and jeans. Remembering that its Saturday and Ruby has a soccer game later today, I put on sneakers and walk out my bedroom Running my hands through my hair a book laying on my kitchen island catches my eye. I approach the island and look down, it’s my Mythology book from college. There are two bookmarks peeking out of the book’s pages.

_I have some places already marked for you._

I flip through the book and the pages open up to the first bookmark. It’s a long list of Greek Gods, a small blurb is written underneath each name. I look through the pages and see some places highlighted in yellow marker.

**Zeus: King of the Gods and God of the Sky**

**Hera: Queen of the Olympus and Goddess of Family**

**Hades: King of the Underworld and God of the Dead**

**Persephone: Princess of the Harvest and Goddess of the Dead**

**Poseidon: King and God of the Sea**

**Ares: Greek God of War**

**Aphrodite: Goddess of Love Beauty and Eternal Youth**

**Hephaestus: God of Fire and Metalworking**

**Hermes: Messenger of the Gods and God of Trade and Eloquence**

**Apollo: God of Sun, Light, Music, and Prophecy**

**Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt, Forest, Hills, Moon, and Archery**

**Dionysus: God of Wine and Grape Harvest**

**Demeter: Goddess of Agriculture, Fertility, Sacred Law and Harvest**

**Hestia: Goddess of the Hearth and Domestic Life**

**Athena: Goddess of Wisdom and War**

The last three names not only were highlighted but had a red line through them. I stare at the page then for a second then open up to the second bookmark.

**The Reaping of Persephone**

The name Persephone was circled. I was entranced, and super speed read through the passage.

“I’m…Persephone.”

_Yes, you are. We share a soul, Kara. I have blessed you to carry my power. You are worthy, and I trust you with my power. Now, connect the dots._

“Alex had the same dream. I called her…father,” my eyes widen, “She’s Zeus. Wait, does that mean Sam is Hera?”

_Correct. And their child is?_

“Ares,” I snort, “Really? Ruby Arias is Ares? That’s kinda stupid!”

_Yes well, that was his choice. Though I think he wanted a proper relationship with his parents._

I nod, “okay, what about everyone else?”

_Well, think about Aphrodite. She was always very vain. Does that help?_

I make a stink face, “Mon-El.”

Kore laughs.

“Okay who’s Hep—No wait, that’s Winn.”

I nod completely convinced, a hum agrees with me. A moment passes and a thought makes its way into my brain.

“You showed me Lean talking to Eubulus. Does that mean she’s Hades?”

_Hades’ power has gotten stronger over the past two years. I believe Lena has taken her role of ruler of the Underworld. She has been looking for you. Otherwise, she would not have shown herself in front of you the day of the bank robbery._

“You think so?”

_I know Eubulus. If he chose her, then they share a similar thought process. You should go. Alex and Sam are waiting._

“Oh! That’s right! Thank you, Kore,” I say as I take the book and walk out the door.

I quickly make my way to Sam and Alex’s house just outside the city, only twenty minutes after hanging up on her. I land in their backyard, careful to make sure no one spotted me.

“Aunt Kara!”

I look up and see a pajama-clad Ruby opening the glass doors that lead to the porch.

“Hey! Are your moms awake?”

“Yeah,” she hugs me once I’m at the door, “Ma is making pancakes and Mom is getting ready.”

“Okay,” I nod and walk in the house.

Alex is in the kitchen standing by the stove, a large stack of pancakes in the center of the island.

“Morning Kara,” Alex greets without looking away from her task.

“Morning Alex.”

I approach my sister and kiss her cheek then sit at one of the stools at the island. I grab a stack and drop the book with a large bang, a fork in my mouth I turn to the first bookmark again.

“So, I know what’s going on.”

“What’s going on,” Sam walks into the room tying her hair up in a ponytail.

“We're all Gods.”

Three pairs of hazel eyes stare at me. I shrug with a sheepish grin.

“Kara, I’m not Reign anymore, and your dark side is gone too. And Alex is a human, so I can’t see how anyone of us can be a God.” Sam blinks.

“Look,” I pull up my sleeve and show them the new tattoo on my skin, “this staff, it belongs to Hades.”

The three women stare at the freshly appeared tattoo. Alex gives me an astounded look, completely confused as to how I would be able to even _have_ a tattoo. Sam had a similar look, except she looked to be thinking about something else entirely. Ruby meanwhile stared at it excitedly, amazed at to what appeared on my skin. 

“So, you’re Hades?” Alex asks slowly, breaking the silence.

"No offense Aunt Kara, but you’re a puppy. I can’t see you running around all doom and gloom,” Sam snickers.

“No, I’m not Hades. I’m Persephone,” I scoff.

Another pause.

“Okay, I can see that.” Alex nods.

“You can?” Sam turns to her wife, eyebrows high.

“Well, she can manipulate plants now. We checked everywhere, I even called Argo city and her actual mom. Only half-bred Kryptonians have special powers. She’s pure Kryptonian, it makes sense—well considering the situation.”

“Our family is so weird.” Ruby sighs, she serves herself some pancakes and shovels a pancake into her mouth.

Sam nods, accepting this information, “Okay, so what about us? We’re Gods too?”

“Yeah! Alex your Zeus!” Alex snorts into her coffee, “And Sam, you’re Hera?”

“Wait! Who am I?” Ruby jumps up and down in her stool.

“Ares.”

Alex busts out laughing. We stare at her until she stops laughing. Once she stops, she hiccups an explanation.

“They sound alike, your last name and his name.”

I smirk, happy that someone else finds it amusing.

“Oh! Ares is the child of Zeus and Hera.” Ruby smiles.

“And God of war,” Alex pats Ruby’s head, “No wonder you turn into a beast when you’re on the field kid.”

“I suppose that explains the dreams, and magic” we look at Sam as she’s reading from my book, “One of Hera’s symbols is the peacock. The magic outburst must have been from her then.”

“So, you didn’t want to shut him up?” Alex smirks.

“Well, he was squawking like a bird.” Sam huffs.

We all start laughing, Sam pouts but the corner of her lips twitch up. Once we are all sobered up again, Ruby glances at the microwave.

“Moms its almost time.”

I look down at my watch: 7:30 a.m.

“Yup, you’re coming right Kara?” Sam says picking up her bag and handing Alex her jersey.

I nod and pull on the blue jersey Sam hands me, the number matching Ruby’s. Once we are all ready, Sam wrangles us all into her SUV and we are off to the game.

“Who are you guys playing against today?” I ask looking and Ruby.

“The Titans from the dock district. They suck,” Ruby smirks.

“Ruby! They just need a little more practice,” Alex snickers at Sam, “Scott, Tod’s dad, told me that they got a new coach. We’ll see today if that changed anything.”

“What they need are some new players! The last time Ruby played against them, she scored three goals. If you get five, I’ll buy you ice cream,” Alex chortles.

“Alex, they are children! And don’t encourage Ruby like that,” a pause, “If you get six, I’ll take all of the kids to the pizza place.”

I laugh as Alex pouts from being one-upped. I love them so much. The rest of the ride remains like that, teasing and playful jabs. As we get closer to the park, I notice a car that looked to be from the 50's parked right next to the stands. It reminded me of J’onn spaceship, as it had a similar shape.

Sam voices my thoughts, “Who’s is that?”

“No idea,” Alex responds.

Sam parks in the space in front of the black car. We get out and Alex and I walk around it, admiring the white tires and white interior.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she? She’s a 1942 Cadillac, made before the war.” a familiar voice surprises us.

I turn around and the wind gets knocked out of me. Honestly! How is she so sexy without trying?

“Lena?” Sam gasps.

Lena Luthor stands in front of us looking like a dream. It’s in this close proximity that I notice how much taller than me she is, as tall as Mon-El maybe? I look up and down at her, blushing when she catches me checking her out. How could I stop myself when she’s looking like James Dean? She’s wearing a leather jacket, white V-neck and tight as hell jeans. Lena lets the aviator sunglasses perched on her thin nose slide down, a sexy smirk growing as she does. Oh, Rao.

“Well if it isn’t Sam Arias. I haven’t seen you in almost ten years.”

“Lena,” Sam whispers, trying to understand what she’s seeing. 

“Well, am I going to get a hug or are you going to just stand there and stare at me,” Lena smirks at Sam.”

Alex, completely shocked from seeing the older version of the supposed dead Luthor, stares with her jaw unhinged as Sam runs to envelop Lena in a bear hug. The women hug for a long moment. I can hear and see Sam shake with sobs, clearly emotional with seeing her old friend.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Sam hiccups.

“Sammy, I told you it would be some time before I’d see you again,” Lena says as she rubs Sam’s back, “I missed you Sam.”

Sam pulls away from the embrace and looks up, an amused look on her teary face.

“You got taller,” the CEO says pulling on Lena’s jacket.

Lena laughs, “Yeah, I was fourteen the last time you saw me. I obviously went through puberty. Also, the Change knocked me around good too.”

“Change,” Alex asks, now trying to understand what’s going on.

“Yes, Change,” Lena says giving Alex a look over, “It’s painful and sudden. Like a second puberty actually.”

“So your totally in with this whole Greek God thing,” Alex asks, eyes narrowed. 

Lena smirks, “What other explanation do you have for me not being dead?” 

Alex huffs, “So what does that make you? Besides annoying.” 

Lena laughs, “Well, _Doctor_ how about you figure it out yourself?” 

Alex glares at Lena, clearly annoyed that she isn’t getting any answers.

“Hades,” I whisper.

Lena turns to look at me, icy-mint eyes slowly turn emerald as they look me over. I try in vain to hold back a shiver. She shoots me a wink then puts her sunglasses on. The moment is over, and she turns back to Alex.

“I suppose I could give you a hint. Lena Luthor,” Lena takes out her hand for Alex to shake and her sleeve pulls up a few centimeters, “Though lately, I go by Dis Pater or Orcus when I’m in my palace. It is nice to meet you in this lifetime Zeus, it has been far too long. I do hope we get along as we did so long ago. We were better as a group of three then divided.”

Alex’s eyes trace lines that are not covered by the leather jacket, “You’re Hades.” 

Lena smirks and takes her hand back, not offended that Alex didn’t shake it. The air is thick with the meaning of Alex’s statement. I shift from one foot to the other. Lena continues to stare at Alex, a hopeful but dangerous look in her eye. I find it very unnerving, shifting a glance to Sam I can see I’m not alone. A moment later, Lena shifts back to her playful behavior from before, taking her sunglasses off and putting them in her pocket.

“Well, it looks like I’m going to kick your ass Arias,” Lena snickers, “and getting help too.”

“What,” Sam blinks rapidly, trying to understand this new turn of conversation.

Lena smirks at Sam, “I’m the Titan’s new coach.”

“No way!” Alex and I shout.

“The woman laughs, Yes, way!”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a parent to coach?” I ask, totally forgetting that the moment Lena looks at me I freeze.

Lena looks at me with a raised eyebrow, I freeze. Why do I get to act like a blundering idiot while she acts all suave?

“Good thing I have a mini-me,” she turns back to the field and raises a hand and shouts something in another language.

Whatever she said made sense to someone as a soft voice answers back from the group of red players. We watch as a small girl jogs up to Lena. She’s wearing the red jersey and white shorts of the Titan uniform. On her feet are black cleats with small dog prints on each side. She looks so similar to Lena except her eyes were light brown and her skin a shade darker. She was also much smaller, about two inches shorter than Ruby.

“Love, I want you to meet an old friend. This is Sam Arias, we went to school together. She’s the coach of the T-Birds,” she looks glances at Ruby, “and your shadow for the day is her daughter.”

“Shadow?” Alex glares.

“Yup,” Lena send another smirk to Alex.

I can hear Alex simmer with rage as she and Lena lock eyes.

“Mom, you said you’d play nice.” The girl tugs at her mother’s jacket.

“Right, I’m sorry love,” Lena kisses the top of her head,” This is Nia, she’s my mini-me.”

“Hello.” Nia smiles softly.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” Sam pull out a hand and she shakes it firmly, “This is my family. My wife Alex, our daughter Ruby. And this is Kara, Alex’s sister.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Nia grins up at us, pockets in her shorts, “Mom’s talked about you a lot.”

Sam raises an eyebrow as a response Lena shrugs. Lena pats Nia’s head with affection then tilts her head back to the field. I can feel myself smile as the girl stretches on her tiptoes to kiss her mother’s cheek then excuses herself to go warm up with her team. My smile grows as Lena turns around and watches her daughter interact with the other girls, a matching grin growing on her face. The other girls nod at Nia, who on her way back put a cuff on her upper arm and follow her instructions.

“You made her captain?” Alex asks accusingly.

The mysterious brunette shrugs, “The team chose her, actually. I had them all try out for their positions again.”

“She’s good then?” I ask.

“She is my daughter,” Lena says as an explanation, “Well let’s get going, you are more than welcome to come to our house for food after the game ends. We could talk, Sam, and I can keep antagonizing your wife.”

Alex crosses her arms, a playful glare shines in her eyes.

“Alright then, let’s see what your kids got.” Sam smiles at Lena.

Lena gives us a wink then walks to her team’s side. We follow Sam to the T-Birds side. Alex tugs my sleeve and pulls us to sit down close enough to be able to talk to Sam and not be in the way. Once comfortable, Alex turns to me expectantly, I tilt my head in question.

“So when are you going to jump her?” Alex snorts.

“What?”

“Well, if what our conversation with her was true that means she’s your wife,” my sister snickers at me.

I feel a hot blush run up to my face. I can feel it run to the tip of my ears and down my neck. Alex smirks after I softly smack her shoulder. Movement behind Alex’s shoulder catches my eye. Lena stands in front of the Titans and is giving them a speech, back facing the stands. I watch as she takes off her jacket in one practiced motion. Through her white shirt, strong muscles rippling across her back could be seen, as well as a tattoo of a large sword placed directly over her spine. I gasp and watch as she continues speaking while moving her arms, unintentionally flexing her muscles. It’s in one of those movements that my eyes catch another tattoo decorating her right inner arm, this one similar to the one now on my own inner arm. I look back at Alex and feel the blush come back as she shoots me another smirk.

“So during lunch?”

“Shut up!”

For the next ten minutes leading up to the game, Alex continues teasing me. It seems that whenever Lena bends down or stretches, I catch a glace. Then the glance turns into a long staring contest followed by shying away after hearing Alex laugh at my antics. I can’t help it. Lena is just so gorgeous, my eyes naturally turn to stare at her.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Ruby shouts, putting her own captain’s wrap on her upper arm.

The kids all run onto the field except for Nia. Nia is talking with Lena who nods along and pats her shoulder. I watch as Nia bows her head to Lena then turns around running onto the field.

“What was that all about?” Alex mumbles.

“Princess Nia is showing her respect for my Lord before going off to battle.”

We turn around and find a woman behind us, sitting in the space that once was completely empty. She is beautiful, with her red hair contrasting with her pale skin. She has a soft face, yet her strange purple eyes have a dangerous look to them. Though she is short, her lilac summer dress makes her look a little bit taller.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“I should be offended you don’t remember me, your Highness. But since you only look like your past self and not actually your past self, I will let it slid. I am Hecate,” the woman bows her head at me then turns and does the same to Alex, “It is good to see you with my Lady, Lord Zeus. And may I say congratulations on finding your way to Lady Hera and your son Lord Ares.”

“I’m sorry, but I am not Zeus.” Alex scoffs.

Hecate smirks, “then why do you have the staff of Zeus on your right forearm?”

Shocked, Alex pulls up the sleeve of her jacket. The skin on her forearm is red as if stung. There on her forearm was a tattoo, a long staff with a large orb on its tip, closest to Alex’s wrist. The orb was being held by large pointy objects, like a gem on a ring, by what I could assume were metal fasteners. The orb had what looked like smoke whirling around inside.

Alex gasps, “How?”

“Whoever is blessed by a God and comes in close contact with my Lord, the God’s soul will begin to merge with the chosen person.”

“Lena is a trigger?” I ask.

The red-head nods, “Yes, your majesty. That is how it works.”

Alex quickly turns to Sam. I turn around too and see the moment Sam lowers her hand and starts rubbing her own forearm. Slowly a staff, similar to the Alex has, begins to form over the burning skin, the only difference is that instead of the orb there is a fan made of peacock feathers in its place. Concerned I whip my head to Ruby. She’s rubbing her forearm too.

“Lord Ares’ will not allow any physical markings, yet. Princess Ruby is too young, but with time, she will gain control over some dimension of her powers. That is what is happening to Princess Nia, she is still human but in times of need she can call for her powers to help her.”

“Nia is a God?” Alex asks.

“No, she is a demigod. My lord has adopted her and blessed her. She has limited use of the power blessed to her. She will grow into them soon enough.”

“So Ruby will grow into her powers?” my sister presses on.

“Yes. With training, she may control them fully by her eighteenth birthday, even sooner if she trains with the Amazonians.”

“The Amazonians?” I gasp.

“My Lord traveled there after taking over the throne. In half a year she mastered her powers, half a human year. Three months Themysciran time. She recently took Princess Nia so she could train as well.” Hecate answers, “The Princess learned quickly, she’s on the third level now.

I can feel myself gape at what Hecate is telling us. I look back forward to watch the game, T-Birds are down by two. Wait. How are they losing that fast? Taking the game in I can see why. Nia is running circles around Ruby. She jumps over pulled out legs and dodges attacks left and right. She scores again. T-Birds are now down by three, ten minutes into the game.

“I am one of Nia’s teachers as well as Hypnos and Thanatos. Her other teacher is the one you know as Wonder Woman.”

“She’s being taught how to fight by a woman that fought during World War Two?” Alex practically shrieks.

“No. Her Majesty, Lena, is also teaching her that,” Hecate explains, “She’s her page girl until my Lord thinks she’s ready to move on.”

As if on queue, Lena shouts something in the same language as before and Nia nods pulling away from Ruby and letting another girl take her place. The rest of the players run forward, enclosing Ruby for a moment, eyes not leaving their coach. Lena waves a hand at the field, gaining her team’s attention in form of a unified nod, then turns to the referee. The referee looks over at Lena and sees her motion for a time out.

The man’s voice booms, “Time!”


	9. Why We Never Play Monopoly!

I watch as the young players run to me and gather around me with no fuss. I look over them, making sure they each take a quick drink as I do. I check over the children again, making sure they have enough stamina to continue. Once I’m satisfied, I clap my hands to get their attention, as if they didn’t already give it to me.

“Five on one, holder. No contact, only to gain possession,” I tell the team then turn back to my daughter, “No cover, no tricks, just speed, and aggression.”

Nia nods, “Contact?”

“Grazing only,” I tell her, “No fouls, _visible fouls._ ”

Nia smirks, “You heard coach! Full on or full off!”

I smile as the group of adolescence repeat their unofficial catchphrase and run back on the field. I turn to the ref and nod for the game to continue. With the blow of his whistle the game continues, two in our favor. I turn around to nod at the kid’s parents, reassuring them that they will be okay, and receive a high five from a few of the dad’s that were sitting behind me.

“Alright! They look ready for battle, O’Connor. What you tell them,” my assistant coach, Daniel, asks me.

A smile makes its way onto my face at the sound of my mother’s last name, “Just gave them direction. No cover on holder, which means our forward has to be aggressive. Five on one, defense, forces them to scatter to do any real damage. If our challengers have any common sense, they should keep the ball away from our side. Nia is looking for blood.”

Daniel laugh, “You do know this is pee-wee soccer, right? No need to for fancy plays?”

I smile at my new friend, “Nia wants to be in soccer in high school. I just want her to practice as much as she can before she does.”

The half-lie works as Daniel hums in understanding, “I see. Well, if she stays this good, she might make varsity instead of the junior team.”

“That’s the plan,” I agree, “She’s putting up extra hours with my personal trainer. Diana says she’s getting almost as fast as her.”

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Kevin, another parent from our team scoffs from behind us, “You really spoil that girl, don’t you? I would do the same thing with my April too.”

I chuckle as the other parents start chattering about their children. In these past weeks since moving here in National City and being involved with the team, I had never heard any of the parents be mean to their children or others, including my Nia. It warmed my heart to see what true loving parents were like.

I turn my attention back to the field, not surprised that Nia is slowly jogging behind the T-bird defense. Meanwhile, Ruby has position of the ball but can’t move as she’s surrounded by the other Titan players. I nod, satisfied with my team’s execution. I then raise my hand and make give them a thumbs up to encourage them. The team reacts by pushing themselves more, April nods to Terry and together both dive in front of Ruby on each side. The ball goes to Justice who passes it back to Nia. A roar of noise behinds me makes me grin as Nia makes another goal.

Three up, Titans.

My grin turns into a smirk and I glance to look over at Sam. My old friend’s face is in shock and also upset. I could understand, as a parent, thinking that someone else is taking advantage of their child. I could also understand her shock. Nia was small, just reaching five feet tall, lanky and soft natured. Having the tiny pre-teen dominating the field with the help of five other scrawny pre-teens was a shocking sight. 

Sam turns to look at me, wide-eyed and jaw unhinged. I smirk and turn around to watch as Ruby is now dulling Nia halfway down our side. Ruby tried multiple times to go around Nia, but my girl wasn’t having it. Nia simply rolled with the punches and stayed firmly in front of Ruby. Nia glances at me then makes a break for it, kicking the ball through the gap between Ruby’s legs. Nia, like the little cocky thing she is, decides to run the ball backwards while shooting Ruby a cocky smirk. 

I roll my eyes as two T-Bird players try their luck at taking the ball at the same time, only to fall flat on their faces as Nia dodges them and jumps over their pile with the ball neatly tucked between her ankles. 

“I told her no tricks,” I mumble.

Daniel laughs, “So what’s the punishment then?”

I smirk, “Diana.”

Diana was the one that taught me restraint when using my powers, so I knew she could come up with a punishment to deal with my little troublemakers. Demigod or not, restraint when dealing with and around humans is the number one rule when living in the human world. Demigods, Gods, Aliens, you name it, we all need restraint to maintain normality around the humans.

I glance over my shoulder, completely not concerned with Nia’s pressure on Ruby as that was the point of this game, to look at Kara. I keep my staring short, but the image of the golden-haired beauty is ingrained into my brain. Her long hair, curled at the ends of her ponytail, shone under the warm glow of sunlight. The long-sleeved shirt under the soccer jersey hugged her sleek muscles in a very feminine way. Her curves were accented through the clothes just as they did whenever she wore her super suit. Kara’s soft features were slightly sharp as her eyebrows furrowed in thought, most likely from watching Nia run circles around her niece. 

I look down to my feet, trying to hold back a belly laugh. Nia, after all, is basically Melinoë, the bringer of nightmares and madness. I bite my lip hard and force myself to look up as half time was called. I nod to the team as they take seats on the bench to take their break. 

“So, what next,” Justice asks, the others nod along with agreement.

I smile at the kids and glance over my shoulder. Just as I suspect, Alex and Kara are staring at us. I smirk and wave at them then turn around.

“Full speed soldiers. Nia, trade with Sandy,” I turn to the short red-head, “Sandy, full on pressure. Aggression, five on one. No straggling. No visible fouls. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

I smile and look down at my wristwatch and see we still have a few minutes left. I tell Sandy to let the referee know about the change before letting her sit on the grass with the others.

“That’s totally _unfair!_ ”

I raise an eyebrow and glance over my shoulder again. This time I see Alex seething next to a dumbstruck Kara. I can practically see heat lines above the brunette’s head. As if on cue, Kara looks down at me and catches my staring. I just smirk and give her a playful wink. The cute blonde blushes and starts fumbling with her glasses. I couldn’t enjoy the teasing because my shadows warned me about the older brunette that was making her way to me. I rolled my eyes and turned to my right, arms crossed. 

“What is going on,” Sam demanded as she came to stand in front of me.

I look over at my old classmate and hold back a chuckle. Sam hated losing, especially when I was involved. 

“I told you your kid would be a shadow,” I shake my head, “Honestly Sam, you know how it goes. I show up, make a scene, win, and run off leaving a trail of anger and tears. This is why we never played Monopoly! You _barley_ could handle playing Uno with me!”

Sam, like always, gives me the stink eye then sharply turns around and stomps her way to her side of the bleachers. I shake my head again, amused by Sam’s outburst that mirrors her wife’s. The clock passes by and after the ten-minute break, the kids are signaled to take the field again. Nia fist bumps her teammates as they make their way on the field. I nod at them and give them encouraging remarks, knowing it will fuel them for the last forty-five minutes to go. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The whistle blows and I can’t help myself by pointing out the obvious.

“We lost.”

“I can see that Kara!”

I pout at Alex’s outburst, a little hurt by my sister’s misplaced anger but completely understand her feelings. Her daughter just got bulldozed by a whole team of suspiciously talented kids. The main one being Lena’s daughter who seemed to have had a bullseye targeted on Ruby’s back. 

Alex stands up and stomps her way down the bleachers and to Sam. I sigh and slowly make my way down too. I’m on the last bench when I look up and lock eyes with Lena who is standing across from the bench. Her vibrant green eyes don’t leave mine, as if in a duel to see who would look away first. I feel a tickling feeling in the back of my head when my shin hits the bench in front of me and makes me fall forward. 

Lena’s eyes widen and she extends her arms to help catch me. Being surrounded by humans, I don’t super speed my way out of this, so I fall forward and into her arms. Strong muscular arms wrap around my waist as my knees hit the bench as if in a kneeling position. I gasp out as the scent of wildflowers teases my senses.

“Are you alright?”

I look up to the woman holding me in place. Lena’s head is tilted downward, concern a statement on her features. Her soft hair is in my grasp as my hands grip tightly onto her leather jacket for balance. I blink furiously as all her features hit me full on like a raging bull.

_She’s so beautiful._

“Y—Yeah,” I gasp out, “I’m fine. Thank you for catching me.”

Lena smiles softly at me, making me blush again. I bite my lip and slowly pull away, missing her warmth instantly.

“No problem,” she says, “Something must have caught your attention for you to trip over something so large.”

The blush on my cheeks burns brighter, “Uh, yeah. I guess so.”

“You!”

Lena and I turn around and see a burning angry Alex followed by a shocked Sam and a just as angry Ruby. Lena glances at me, an amused smile on her face then turns back to Alex.

“Me,” Lena places a hand over her heart.

This just gets her a harsher glare from Alex, though Lena seems to not care. 

_“Mom!”_

We all turn around and see Nia giving Lena an unimpressed glare as she comes to stand in between of her mother and Alex.

“Sorry, love,” Lena cheekily smiles down at her, “You ready?”

The young girl nods and grabs her bag that she dropped at her feet, “Let’s go.”

“So, will you be joining us for lunch,” the older brunette asks us.

“Um, sure,” Sam answers reluctantly, “Are you going to explain to us what’s happening?”

Lena nods, “Of course. Not here though. I think this talk is better suited for a private place. Which is why I’m offering lunch to go with this long talk.”

Sam and Alex share a look before giving me an expecting one. I fidget with my glasses and clear my throat before speaking up.

“Yes, that would be nice,” I murmur, “Thank you.”

“Well then, would you please follow me. It’s a bit of a drive,” the woman asks. 

Sam nods, taking Alex hand, and walks in the direction of their car. I glance at them then over to Lena.

“Are you coming with us,” Nia asks with a happy smile.

The soft features of the smallest Luthor throw me off. She looks childish and hopeful as she waits for me to answer. Her soft brown eyes make her look like a small puppy waiting for permission. I unconsciously smile at her and nod. Nia grins and darts forward to hug me unexpectedly.

“Thank you,” Nia mumbles into my jersey, “I have a _ton_ to ask you.”

Nia pulls away and starts jogging after my sister and her family. I watch as Nia reaches Ruby and shoulder checks her playfully and hear her teasing my niece. I watch in surprise as Ruby and Nia suddenly turn from enemies on the field to two girls giggling and joking around. I grin as I watch Alex watch the two with a confused look that slowly morphs into acceptance and content as Sam holds onto her hand and soothes her. 

Lena starts walking us toward the direction of her car, our hands brushing every so often.

“Pluto and Mars,” Lena whispers next to me, “They are similar in purpose. They finish conflicts that are far too large for any mortal to fix on their own. I should know.”

I look at Lena and feel sad as I see her deep in her thoughts, most likely sad as her eyes cloud up. My hand takes hers and intertwine our fingers. The actin brings her back to the present as her once cloudy eye clear and she looks at me.

“’Only the dead have seen the end of war,’” I quote.

Lena blinks slowly, “You’ve read him?”

I grin, “I brushed up on some Ancient Greek this morning.”

The woman’s face turns blank then a teasing smirk is directed at me, “Is that so? Does that cover Gods?”

I nod.

“Well then this will be easy, Ms. Danvers,” the woman nods, “Follow me.”

I bite my lip as Lena opens the passenger door, giving me a small bow as she does so. A small smile twitches on my lips as she closes the door behind me.


	10. Storytime

The drive to Lena’s house took half an hour as the dock district was on the other side of National City. On the way there, Nia would ask me about working at Cat Co and even on the few articles I had written out. I was very impressed by Nia’s questioning as it showed how much she loved journalism, something that was a rare love for any child, especially at her age. 

“Here we are,” Lena says as the car turns onto a back alley of a line of buildings.

Lena had driven us to a dead end street that had two large abandoned buildings on one side and a large cemetery at the other. The large cemetery was most likely not in use anymore by the looks of the decaying headstones and dying grass. For some reason, I found it familiar when I swept my eyes over it a second time. 

I shook my head as Lena stopped directly in front of a solid metal gate connecting both buildings together. Both buildings were made out of red bricks and in the style of the early 20th century, looking more like a hide-a-way for an organized crime group then a home for a single mother and her child. The buildings had grime all over their walls and over their windows. The only sign that the buildings were in use was the fact that the front doors and windows were replaced with new ones.

I glance over at the driver, “You live here?”

“Yes we do,” the Luthor answers, “You’ll see why in a second.”

I watch as the woman waves a hand towards the large metal door, it obeys her command and opens revealing a docking area large enough to fit twelve cars. I gasp as she drives in and parks directly next to four covered up vehicles that were parked in a row on our left side. I could see that one was shaped like a motorcycle and the other three like muscle cars. I glance out of my window to see Sam park right next to us and two other covered up vehicles to her right. These two most likely were a two cabin truck and a Jeep, if the shapes were any clue at all.

“Come on then,” Nia beckons, “Mom, did you order in?”

“I did,” the woman tells her daughter.

Lena gets out, followed by us and then my sister and her family. We watch in silence as Lena waves her hand in the direction of the metal gate, the gate closes promptly. The woman turns back around and signals us to follow her. I go up the stairs behind the two Luthor women and follow them into the building by ways of a large metal reinforced door.

“Wow,” I gasp as I take in the interior.

The inside of the building’s first floor was very modern compared to the outside. The whole floor had an open space plan, the entrance lead to a large living room area. Behind the couch was a large kitchen. As I looked up to see the second floor from the balcony’s opening, the walls were all decorated with large bookcases filled with all kinds of books in different languages. I can see a few comfy looking seats placed around the balcony’s open space as if to look down to the ground floor.

“The place was renovated recently,” Lena explains as we look around, “The previous owner wanted to breathe life back to the dock area. He lived here as a child and thought these old warehouses could become nice homes. I bought this one, and it includes the building next door. I use the building next door as a shop.

I’m sure you’re familiar with the alien camouflage device that came out last year? Well, I built that among other techs. For example, the alien detector hospitals use to be able to create appropriate treatments for anyone not human. It brings in the cash and keeps me busy when I don’t have a Titan to fight.”

“And the cemetery,” Alex asks.

Lena’s patient expression turns guarded as she responds.

“My mother is buried there, along with,” She trails off. 

“You,” I guess, suddenly understanding why it felt familiar.

Lena nods, “In an unmarked grave with my her. Lillian thought it was best for the family image for me to be buried far away from the Luthor crypt. So she had me brought overnight, no autopsy needed, no change of clothes and buried straight away. No flowers. No tears. No service. Nothing but a quick ‘hey my kid died’ to the school and a quiet flurry of paperwork to have all my record sealed. I was never a true Luthor in her eyes, and Lex was so far gone with inanity that he didn’t care one way or the other. It has become a portal of sorts for me to travel back and forth from the Underworld and here.”

“So, that’s what happened,” Sam gasps, “I tried to ask when your service would be but, they never told us. It wasn’t until Jack hacked into their computer mainframe that we found out you were buried somewhere in National City.”

Lena nods, “Yes. I was also very lucky that my father’s guilt from committing adultery made him decided to make it seem as if I were a true Luthor, born from Lillian and himself. That night, Lena Kieran O’Connor still lived in National City while Lena Kieran Luthor died in Metropolis City. It sure as hell made it a lot easier to restart my life again.”

“Why here,” Alex asks, “Why is your mother buried in National City? From what your file said, she died in Ireland?”

“She did,” Len sighs sadly, “Drowned when I was a child in front of my eyes, in fact. My father wanted her in the states, and Lilian didn’t want her anywhere near her. So he had her buried here. Since one of Luthor Corps buildings were here, he would make excuses to come work here. In the afternoon or weekends, he would come to visit her while in the city. He brought me here a few times, secretly of course. I know he loved her, far more then he loved Lillian. But his pride and guilt were strong, and he was not. Just like Lex, he was easily manipulated by her.”

Another gasp from Sam made us look to her. Sam’s eyes were wide in surprise and fear.

“It was you,” the CEO slowly speaks, “You killed them. Lillian and Lex.”

I look back over to Lena and a cold shiver runs down my spine at her expression. The brunette’s face is blank, eerily so, with eyes filled with hatred and no remorse.

“I had to,” Lena snarls as she defends herself, “They were going to escape in two months time. Release a monster created by their own technology. A monster that would be the closest thing to a god. Hecate showed me that if I were not to take care of it, then Superman would most likely be dead. He would not meet his son, and Supergirl would also end up dead after confronting it alone. Alien kind would not survive, as it would be programmed to destroy them all. It wasn’t pretty and I didn’t feel the need to meet any more of my family’s murder victims in the Underworld.”

The room became quiet as we process what she just said.

“How,” Alex speaks up again, “They died suddenly, with signs of heart attacks. How?”

“I let their sins consume them,” Lena answers simply, a smirk on her face, “They died from experiencing the fates of their victims. Crushed to death. Mauled to death. Poisoning. Rain of bullets. You get the picture, any death the caused over the years was returned to them tenfold. They felt all that pain in their body. In their soul. They couldn’t take it and they went into cardiac arrest. It’s rather pathetic really. I’ve had dealt with people with more sins that lasted longer than them.”

“What,” I gasp, “You did kill them?”

“And now their souls are here,” the woman points to her watch, “In this watch are the souls of the most dangerous beings. Beings that the Underworld cannot hold as if they were to be reborn or escape, they will cause unbalance to the living. Traitors, murders, rapists, dictators, and so on. In here they all suffer together, by the hands of those I put in there since the beginning of my reign.”

“Who did you put there,” Ruby suddenly speaks up with a scared voice.

Lena turns to look at my niece, Ruby shaking slightly from Lena’s tone of voice and cold stare.

“Titans,” she answers, “The few I have captured and the few that remained.”

“Remained,” Alex asks, “They escaped?”

“Some,” Lena says, “There are a total of ten Titans. There are six in my watch. Four are still at large. I captured three of the six. One with the help of Wonder Woman last month.”

“Wait, this makes little sense,” Alex says, “Explain from the beginning.”

The tallest brunette nods, “Alright. Let’s go to the kitchen and get situated. I have drinks and the food is on its way. I’ll explain once we’re done eating.”

_______________________________________________________

I smile in content as I look over at Sam and Ruby, looking just as content with the amount of food we just ate as I was. Lena grabs our attention by making a move with her hand. The empty plates and dirty utensils make their way to the kitchen sink, stacking themselves in neat piles. 

“Nice trick,” Agent Danvers says from her spot across from me.

I roll my eyes at my sister and look back over at Lena to my left. 

“Alright,” Lena clap my hands, “Storytime.”

“Good,” Alex huffs, “As good as the food was, I really want to know what is happening.”

She nods and clears her voice.

“The Earth is not special. It is actually the least special of all worlds ever created. The Human race is slow in development and will always be slow compared to other species. And this fact remains even in other dimensions. The thing that makes this world different, is the amount of faith the people here have. Here, they believe in things for many years, sometimes for too long. But when it came to the Gods, they lost faith the second a new ruler came into power. 

The Gods began with the creation of one world at the edge of the universe. That world believed in them until they lost faith. By the time that occurred a new world had started to develop and another group of followers believed in the Gods. This happened many times over the lifespan this Universe has had, it was the norm for the Gods. They would guide their followers and help them live in peace until they developed so far that they would lose faith and the world didn’t need them anymore. The Gods would then move into the next world starting the cycle again. It continued until reaching the last world to develop, Earth.

The Gods lived here happily until the end of the cycle of this planet began. They knew it would happen one day but they did not know that there would be no other planet to go to once it occurred. It wasn’t until the permanent disappearance of Demeter that they had some idea of what was happening. Hecate, the Ruler of Crossroads, spoke to Hades to let him know of what was happening to the other gods. 

Hades immediately went to Olympus to speak with the others. There they came up with a way of living on, to perhaps adapt to this loss of faith or emerge when they were in need again. Hecate with the help of Hades, made it so that the remaining Gods could merge their souls with the souls of their most devoted followers. They would lay dormant in their family’s blood until a chosen one would be picked to revive them in a new life. 

By the time they began to merge souls, many demigods and sub-gods had disappeared leaving the Original Gods. This most likely happened in order to give the strongest God their power to continue on. Now all of this was occurring to all Gods, except for Hades. 

He and his council remained untouched. You see, Hades was the top of that branch so to speak. He had no followers as he was most feared by the people, something that had never changed over the years and on any planet. This made him immune to what was happening. The same could not be said about his wife, however. 

Persphone was next in line for the throne of Ruler of the Agriculture. Before marrying Hades, she was originally Kore, Princess of the Harvest and daughter of Demeter. The only reason Persephone didn’t disappear at first was due to her ties with Hades. Now, Hades loved Persephone very much and upon seeing how weak she was becoming as the season changed from winter to spring, decided to merge his soul as well so they could find each other in their next life.”

“So what you’re saying is, all the Gods’ powers came from faith,” Sam asks, “And once no one had faith in them, they started disappearing, except for Hades.”

“Yes,” Lena nods, “This left Hades as the pinpoint, the center of their return. If Hades had a valid excuse for his return then the others would follow. They would all end up tied to him, not Zeus, and would follow him as the new Ruler of the Gods.”

“So why did he come back,” I ask.

“The Titans,” Lena simply says, “Their power is almost as strong as the Gods, but they are unhinged. They are ruthless and only care about their own gain. The reason no planets existed before the Gods were born was that they would eat any beings that were created, not caring if it were created by accident or on purpose. Hades needed someone to get them back into their prison to keep all living beings safe. My death was what he needed for this plan to begin, a person that no one would be missed and wasn’t tied to anything. This would allow me to work as the new Ruler of the Underworld without care or my wellbeing. 

He didn’t influence my death, that was all me, so don’t assume that he made me kill myself. The only one at fault is Lilian’s influence over my life and mind. Fate just decided that this was the moment for all things to occur. That the Titans would escape and I would commit suicide, and as the last member of Hades’ line, I would be the only one left and had to be awakened. As luck would have it, Hade and Hecate placed a barrier around the Earth to prevent the Titans to leave here. It surely has made my job easier to search here then the whole Universe or other dimensions.”

“So the rest of us,” Alex spoke up now, sounding more convinced, “Our Gods are waking up? Is it permanent?”

“They will wake up and merge with you,” Lena explains, “If you don’t wish to carry the burden, you may pass the powers along to another. Though I don’t think that would be best as you were the chosen one and no one else. Zeus sees something in you Alex, that is an honor that cannot be ignored.”

“How do we merge,” I ask, “You said something about a Change?”

“Yes, the Change,” Lena shook her head in annoyance, “It’s painful. The tattoos on your arms are the weapons belonging to each God. Hades' is a two-pronged scepter, and when I sat upon his throne it appeared and stabbed me. Essentially, you have to accept your role and allow your weapon to become one with you. In an hour’s time, you will merge completely with your God. 

Along with Hades power, I was given the memories from the lives Hades shared with. I have their memories and their knowledge, it is as if I lived their lives with them. You also gain some traits of the God. For example, I grew almost another foot after the Change.”

“Wow,” Sam whispers, “So we’re ourselves but now share a soul with a God and the lives of our ancestors?”

“Basically,” Lena nods, “You gain all the God’s power, getting rid of all the ones you do have as you basically just get them anyway. I trained in Themyscira for three months to control my powers, so if you choose to accept your God I suggest you train with them as well.”

“Is that how you can take on the Titans,” I speak up, “You obviously have enough power to stop them on your own, but how are you finding them?”

“Ah,” Lena chuckles, “With this.”

We watch as Lena pulls on a thin chain under her shirt. The chain slowly emerges from under her clothes, a long pause later and the chain’s end reveals to be connected to a crystal.

The same crystal Kore was wearing in Hades’ bedroom.

I gasp, “Kore’s crystal.”

“You know of it,” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.

I nod, “I had a dream last night. Kore showed me almost everything.”

“Well, in that case, you’re very close to merging than I first suspected,” Lena says, “I can even say you can merge any time you’d like now.”

“And how do you know that,” Alex asks with a defensive tone.

“Because I have been keeping a close eye on Kara,” the woman explains, “And the crystal is how I found her. It traced the previous owner’s magic signal and brought me here.”

“You do know how much of a stalker you sound like, right,” Alex says giving Lena a freaked out look.

“Yes well, imagine the state of all of you if I didn’t find you and explained,” the young god rolled her eyes, “Besides, I’m not forcing anyone to be anything. I just believe you all deserve help, in whatever form you want it from me. If you don’t want help, well at least you know I’m around.”

“Okay,” I nod, “So how do you help us?”

“I’ll help you master your powers, I can’t let you run amok among the Humans without some form of training, and when you’re all ready I will help you merge,” Lena explains, “We can practice here or in my Kingdom. Your choice. Actually, if you’d like you can join Nia with her godmother in Themyscira. I’m sure the Amazonians would love to teach you.”

“They must not be so tough,” Alex scoffs, “I mean, you don’t look like tough shit after going toe-to-toe with them.”

I watch as Lena’s eye narrow at my sister. I was prepared to run in between them when Lena started to do something that left me frozen in my step. Lena stands next to the table, slowly taking off her jacket, her sunglasses now tucked into a pocket, and threw it over to Nia’s open hands. The woman then slowly tugs at the bottom of her shirt, untucking it, and pulls it over her head and tossed to Nia. 

I can feel my jaw unhinge as I look over Lena’s form. I already knew the woman had muscle on her bones, as the tight clothes she wore didn’t hide much, what I didn’t know was how _much_ muscle she had hidden away. As I slowly look down Lena’s strong broad shoulders and impressively defined arms I find myself staring at her abdomen. I though Mon-El’s six-pack was impressive, but Lena had him beat.

“Is that an eight pack?!” Sam gasped, “When the hell did that happen?”

Lena’s lips twitch, but her serious look doesn't leave her face. Alex, though obviously impressed, tried to look otherwise.

“What,” Alex jeered, “You wanted to show me how buff you are?”

“No,” Lena huffed, “I wanted to show you this.”

Before anyone could say a thing, a cloud of smoke covers Lena from head to toe. Slowly the smoke disappears leaving the woman in a different state. We all gasp as we take in Lena’s state.

Lena’s body starting from the neck down was covered in scars made form many blades. Large jagged slices over her arms and two large ones making an ‘x’ over her front. Lena turns around slowly to show the damage continues all the way on her back, maybe even more so. On her back is a large sword tattooed over her spine. The sword looks spectacular and untouched by the scars just as the staff on her right arm. Lena slowly turns back around to face Alex again.

“The Amazonians produced the majority of these scars, the larger ones mostly,” Lena explains, “The others I received before the Change: my suicide, a few scuffles from living in the underbelly of Gotham for years, and a few times I decided to be a vigilante. I'm more seasoned with battles then you are, Alex Danvers.”

Lena turns around then and walks to Nia, taking her shirt back and pulling it back on. My eyes linger on her back where I now knew the sword was as she puts her jacket back on. The woman once dressed again, turns around and crosses her arms with a commanding pose. The cloud of smoke appears again and covers her once more, hiding the marks all over her body once it dissipates.

“Now that you know,” Lena sighs, “I’ll give you a few days to process and to decide. You know where to find me now, so you are all welcome here anytime. Be sure to keep eyes out for any others who have a God that is beginning to show, they will need to know what is going on.”

With that Lena waves a hand to the sink commanding the dishes to wash. She walks to the closest staircases and starts her trek upstairs, leaving us sitting at her dinner table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time since I've uploaded and I'm happy to say that I will continue this story. I will try to upload once evry month.
> 
> If there is any errors, please let me know.

“I think you said too much, your Highness,” Hecate tells me as I enter my office.

I sigh and go around the woman, making sure to bump her shoulder with mine playfully. A short walk later, I sit on my leather office chair and stare up the glass ceiling. I can feel through the shadows that Nia has taken over the conversation and is helping see our guests out. 

I shake my head, “They needed to know the facts. Alex, Zeus’ Chosen, won’t make a move unless she knows everything. We are very similar in that regard. I only hope that Poseidon is a bit more maluable when we get into heated debates in the future.”

Hecate chuckles, “That’s how it’s always worked.”

A small smile appears on my face as I sigh again and turn to my work for a moment. A long list of places that had recently been exposed to magic waiting for me to look over. I pull my ballpoint pen and start marking points that I want Thanatos to check on for me. I sigh and look back up to see a seated Hecate in front of me. 

“Any updates on the Daxamites?”

Hecate sighs, “The Queen has decided to see her son’s partner.”

“And,” I push.

“If they are not worthy, she will do all that is possible to find him a proper suiter,” the woman says eerily.

I huff, “And if Supergirl is involved?”

“She will get hurt, most definitely,” the woman shrugs, “Hero and all that.”

I grunt and stand up, my chair rolling back to hit the cabinet behind me softly. I slowly walk to the window that overlooks the street to my right. As I look out, I see as one of the cemetery’s grounds keepers reaches a small space were a new tombstone has been placed. I let my thoughts quiet down to devise a plan. Keeping an eye on the man as he now waters the newly planted grass, I make calculations and end up solidifying a rout to keep Kara safe. I turn around again to see that Thanatos is now standing next to Hecate. A small smirk pulls at my lips as I see Hypnos sitting at the small couch in my sitting area, Nia now sitting in his lap.

“I need you,” I point to Thanatos, “to look over all the places we have sensed this Titan could be. I also want you to set up the sensors I created to keep track of the areas.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Thanatos bows.

“Hypnos,” I turn to the man and he nods, “I need you to ready the troops in case the Daxamite Queen decides to use force to retrieve her son. They have to be ready at a moment notice to appear and help the living.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Hypnos bows his head.

“And Hecate,” I turn to the other woman, “I need you to make a shield around the city, keep anyone in and everyone else out. I also need you to keep watch for when—”

“Tomorrow,” the woman speaks up, “She will do it tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon.”

I huff but nod, “Right, then quickly please, everyone. I want the destruction to be here and nowhere else. Notify me if anything changes.”

A round of nods from everyone leaves me satisfied so I turn back around to the window and watch as Sam backs out of the garage and into the abandoned street. I watch as the van pauses in the street. Kara looks out of the window and manages to see me from my position. I let a kind smile onto my face and wave down to her. The woman blushes adorably and waves back as her sister-in-law drives away.

“Whipped.”

My back stiffens and I stand up straighter at the snickers coming from my Council. After a round of chortles and guffaws, I roll my eyes and glance over my shoulder. A quick once over proves that I won’t get an answer on who spoke up, so I decide to explain. I shake my head and turn back around to the window.

“I need her safe,” I tell them, “Not to keep her as my queen but to keep me here.”

“You’re fading.”

I nod.

“Nothing ties me here,” my eyes fix themselves on my grave.

“Not even me,” Nia asks.

I turn around and address my daughter, “You’re tied to me, sweetheart. Not the other way around.”

Nia smiles sadly and I return it. Leaning my head against the cool glass, I look up. 

_One step forward._  
______________________________________________________. 

KARA POV

Very little is said as Sam drove us back to her home, the reason most likely was from the overload of information Lena gave us. I could hear Alex mumble under her breath, completely unconvinced by Lena’s answers. 

“So,” I speak up once we’re on the freeway, “What do you think?”

“I think it a load of bull—”

“ALEX!”

“Right, sorry,” my sister apologizes, “I think she’s crazy Kara. There has to be some other reason for what is happening. Maybe she turned into a superhuman like Barry? That would explain why she ran away!”

“I don’t know Alex,” Sam interjects, “I know Lena, and I could tell she wasn’t lying.”

“Are you sure you can trust her,” Alex asks.

“Yes,” Sam nods, “Besides, Kara does too.”

“Oh, I know she does,” my sister asks with a snicker.

I try to push down my blush as Alex and Sam give me matching grins. Just as I’m about to speak up, my phone starts ringing. Quickly taking it out and looking on the screen, I see Winn’s contact picture on screen. 

“Hi Wi—”

_**“Monster-in-laws are real!”** _

“Wait what,” I choke, gaining the other women’s attention.

_**“Mon’s mother! She’s crazy,” Winn grumbles, “She totally doesn’t like me. She threw a fit and basically called me an animal. Luckily Mon defended me. But really? She couldn’t see past her holier than thou attitude to see that Mon is happy here, with or without me! Kara, what do I do?”** _

I look up, feeling my sister staring at me. Alex gives me an expecting look so I give her a shrug back then turn back to Winn.

“Come over. The both of you,” I sigh, “We’ll be at my sisters’ place. I’m sure Alex can give you some pointers on dealing with your…monster-in-law.”

Ruby bursts out laughing followed by Sam. Alex on the other hand grunts in annoyance and turns back forward. 

_**“Alright. Thank you, Kara!”** _

I hang up and shake my head in exasperation, “So, Mon-El’s mom went crazy monster-in-law on Winn.”

“So we heard,” Sam snickers.

“Anyway,” I speak up before Alex could get a word in, “We really should figure out what to do now. Lena said she’d give us some time to think about things. I’m sure she won’t mind helping us understand and connect with our Gods.”

“It’s a start I suppose,” Alex relents, “But we have to let J’onn know. Just in case something happens.”

I nod, “He can read her if that helps.”

Alex’s shoulders sag in relief, “Yeah. I think that would.” 

I grin at my sister and she smiles back. The few miles left where filled with Ruby retelling the game in her perspective. Us adults’ ‘ooh’ and ‘ah’ at the right times to her delight. Before long we’re back at my sister’s place, now with a blue Hybrid parked by the mailbox. I smile sadly as Winn and Mon exit the vehicle and walk out towards us. I pull Winn into a hug and allow Mon-El to hug me as well. Alex waves us all in once Sam has the door open. Sam, the glorious host that she is, sets up snacks for us to munch on as Winn and Mon told us about his mother.

“So she basically said you’re dirt,” Ruby asks with a carrot half in her mouth, “That sounds terrible Uncle Winn.”

Winn nods sadly, “Yeah, tiny. I really hoped we could all be one big family.”

“I expected this much from my mother,” Mon-El chimes in, “I wish she had different opinions, but she believes our purpose is to repopulate a new Daxam. I understand her reasoning but wish she would move on without me or at least acknowledge that I have my own limits to restarting our race.”

The other alien’s words pull at my heartstrings, so I lean over and squeeze his shoulder in solitary. Mon smiles at me in thanks and I pull back.

“Some things don’t happen like we want,” Sam speaks up, “We make do what we have. We have to be selfish and think cynically. Sometimes you have to focus on yourself and forget about other’s opinions, even if we don’t want to.” 

Winn nods, “Yeah. But it doesn’t make things any easier.”

“That’s the point,” Alex sighs, “The things we want the most won’t come without a little blood, sweat and tears. If it were that easy the whole Universe would be perfect.”

This comfort not only the new couple but also me as I let my mind wander to Lena. I, like Sam, could tell she was being honest to us. The thought of there being Gods wasn’t a stretch, on Krypton there were many other Gods besides Rao. Each of them was celebrated similarly like Earth’s Greek Gods were. This was the reason that I took classes in University about the culture; the similarities were comforting and reminded me of home. 

My eyes go to my book, still open to the page from this morning. I pull the book to me and look down at the list. I read the list once, twice, three times until I remember Persephone’s words from this morning. 

“Hey, Winn,” I call without look up.

“Yeah?”

“Have you been building new gadgets lately,” I ask him.

Sam and Alex look at me confuse but Winn’s eyes brighten happily.

“Yeah,” he nods excitedly, “I’ve gotten into this awesome run. I have vivid dreams of these awesome devices. Sometimes they’re blueprints or me just building them. Its been helping me come up with a ton of new ideas. J’onn is really pleased about it too. Well, whenever his head isn’t killing him.”

“I’ve been having them too,” Mon-El cuts in, “It’s odd really. It just happened out of nowhere. I was actually going to ask if that happened to you, Kara. Maybe an effect of my body getting used to Earth? I know we’re not the same race, but I figured you would know better then—”

“She doesn’t get headaches,” Alex cuts him off, “No pain. No cuts. Strong and sturdy. Invincible unless alien tech is involved or Kryptonite.”

Mon looks sad and lost now. I bite my lip and jump off the ledge.

“Any…any odd dreams?”

“Odd dreams,” the alien repeats.

I nod.

Mon-El furrows his brows and thinks for a moment. After his pause he nods slowly.

“A few. Some are blurry and usually I forget most of them,” he explains, “I just know that I usually feel like something is lost. I thought it was homesickness but now that you mention it…”

I turn to Alex and she raises her brows. One glance at Sam gives me the same acceptance. I nod to both women then turn to Winn and Mon.

“We have an idea about what’s happening,” I tell them, “It’s a bit crazy, but its pretty solid.”

“Crazy,” Winn scoffs, “I’m dating an alien prince who’s mother disagrees on our relationship. I think we’ve seen a lot of crazy things, Kara. Anything is possible!”

“You have no idea,” Sam chuckles into her drink.


End file.
